A New Beginning: The Promise
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Eve and Gabriel are making a new life for eachother. Living in Paris,their lives seem almost perfect. Gabriel's business suffers due to Pirates, and threats begin...can they survive this tremendous threat? Sixth in series.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Back again! I'm afraid, however, that the updates will be on the pathetic side...I have a project and four finals coming up, so my hands are tied, but if I do have free time I will update! I swear! It just won't be every day like before! I edited this story, made it a tad bit longer, hope you all enjoy it, it, I believe is my best yet!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Gabriel was up again for the third night in a row, his business was troubling. Merchant vessels had been his father's business, and it was handed down to him. Pirates were creating a problem, his ships could not deliver their cargo, and that was a problem…especially since he was personally involved with one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean. As he turned from the window and looked at Evelyn's sleeping form, he was glad to have her, he loved her, and would love it if their lives could always remain this way. Gabriel sighed, he knew Evelyn was worried, worried about her family out on the seas, so he sent out an ambassador…Jack Sparrow, to find Evelyn's family and warn them. A year ago Gabriel made a promise to Will, Elizabeth, and Jack, he vowed he would keep Evelyn safe, take care of her, and he never made a promise without following it all the way through.

Lately, he had heard of the threats made against him, and Evelyn, so she was closely watched, closely cared for. Gabriel did not mention this to Evelyn, he didn't have the heart to scare her, and since she was keeping herself occupied with rearranging the house, and reading from his immaculate library, he really didn't have to worry about her finding out.

Their lives were fairly simple, Gabriel would head out in the morning to make sure the business was running smoothly, and Evelyn would stay home, an occasional visit to his offices, but she stayed home for the most part. Gabriel would surprise her with flowers, or with walks through the city, he enjoyed the smile it brought upon her face.

The sun was starting to poke through the horizon, and Gabriel knew it was time for him to head to his office. He kept an office near the harbor, he could keep a better eye on his ships and cargo that way. His cousin Damien, took charge of the business whenever Gabriel was at sea, and since he had Evelyn, and since their had been threats made to her, it was Damien that traveled the seas. He kept his business at his office, trying not to bring it home with him, which sometimes meant he would work late into the night.

Slipping on a jacket and sliding on his shoes, he crossed the room and walked up to Evelyn's side of the bed. He then leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Gabriel…" Evelyn said sleepily.

"Off to the races…" He said with a smile. Evelyn then groaned…a groan that he had never heard her make. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar…" He then sat on the bed. "Tell me."

"Just not feeling top notch, that's all." Evelyn finally opened her eyes.

"Want me to fetch the doctor?" Gabriel knew she hadn't been well the past week or so, and was worried about her.

"No, probably just a cold that just won't go away. I'll be fine." Evelyn then sat up. "Don't worry about me." She gave him a smile. Gabriel then leaned across and kissed her.

"I may be a bit late tonight. Damien is due back today, then I'll be able to spend more time at home."

"Ok." Gabriel then got up from the bed.

"Love you." Evelyn said before he left.

"Love you too." The door then closed quietly. Evelyn leaned back in the pillows, she had been feeling awful for the past week, sick as a dog. Another soft knock on the door made Eve flip the blankets off her, she knew it was Marie, wanting to clean up the room.

"How many times have I told you child, you don't need to get up when I come through the door?" Marie said as she started picking things up.

"How many times have I told you, you don't need to pick up after us? I am perfectly capable of cleaning up." Eve said with a smile.

"I get paid for it." Marie then started to putter around the room, first opening the shutters, letting the light through. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No. If I don't get any better, I may have to visit the doctor." Eve then walked to the screen and picked up the dress she had laid out last night.

"I've been telling you that." Marie then started making the bed. "Cook has some breakfast made in the kitchen."

"Thank you. Could you help me?" Eve needed someone to button the top button, usually it was Gabriel to do it, but since he wasn't here, Marie would have to do. "Thank you." Eve then started to smooth out the skirts of her lavender and white dress. Eve then started down the hall rubbing her stomach as nausea settled in this morning.

"Morning Evelyn." James said as he passed her in the hall.

"Morning." Evelyn continued downstairs and saw the elaborate feast that was laid out on the dining room table. "This is ridiculous…" Eve said as she eyed the amount of food for one person. Not even the slightest bit wanting to eat, just taking tea she sat down and looked at the newspaper that was laid out on the table. 'Pirates Causing Havoc', was the bold title on the front page. Eve sighed slightly, she hadn't told anyone who she really was, only Gabriel knew, if it were known she was a pirate, she would surely be hung for it. Eve then noticed James walk by. "James!" Eve called his name as he walked by.

"What can I do for you?"

"Listen, I know Cook, likes to overdue it…" Eve said her hand pointing to the table. "I don't eat this much…I don't think an army eats this much…please, I am going to the study, tell the staff that they can indulge themselves."

"Are you not well?"

"No, feeling a bit queasy. I'll just go upstairs and relax a bit." Eve then put her tea down and started up the stairs. The study, was actually the library, and that's where Eve was headed. She enjoyed reading all the books that Gabriel had, and by that amount…was probably in the thousands. The shelves reached as high as the twenty-foot vaulted ceilings, many times she would need a ladder to reach a book she desired.

Reaching the study and shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the shelves. The room itself was large, a large mahogany desk, sat in the middle of the room, a plush red velvet chair, sat across from it, and their were several knickknacks and a globe. Pulling a book from the shelf she sat at the desk and opened it, and started reading. The table she was reading from was Gabriel's, she knew he kept his business papers in these drawers, so although tempting she kept those drawers closed.

"Why not?" Eve said aloud. Eve knew something was bothering Gabriel, he was up late at night, and he seemed worried, and was sharing none of it with her. Reaching in one of the drawers she pulled out a piece of paper, that looked incredibly different from all the others. Whoever wrote this was not an experienced writer, it was sloppy, and words were misspelled. As she finished reading, she sat back in the chair, her hand to her lips, and quickly marched out the door.


	2. Falling and Deception

(A/N) I'm giving you guys one more! BTW, just a question, I am doing a project on the environment, and I want to pick up some songs...haging around that topic. Any ideas? I saw Orlando Bloom this morning on the TODAY show, so handsome, but I think he looks better with the extra meat he but on for Kingdom of Heaven, I like my guys beefy! BEEFY! lol, Hope you all enjoy thischapter. We finally get us some Gabriel, and a bit of Damien...AND OF COURSE EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIRATE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Marching down the stairs, James saw that the young woman was angry. "Are you alright?"

"No." She then headed for the door.

"Wait, let me get the carriage ready!" He shouted. Eve slowly turned around to face him.

"Why? Was it because of this?" Eve held up the letter. "Did you know about this? Did he tell you to keep an eye on me?"

"Yes, but it was only for your own good." James then let out a breath of air. "Please let me get the carriage, I'll take you over there myself. He doesn't want you to go out alone, so please, so he doesn't kill me…"

Eve looked at the older man, he looked defeated. "Fine." Eve then slipped on a jacket as she waited outside for the carriage.

XXXXXXXXX

"Damien, how bad is it?" Gabriel asked as he sat at his desk.

"Bad. Their attacks haven't stopped. It's not getting any better, we need to arm our ships better."

"I don't want to start a war."

"No, but we need to defend ourselves." Damien was Gabriel's older cousin, he had blonde hair, and rich brown eyes, his build was smaller than Gabriel's, but he was just as powerful…with his speech.

Gabriel rubbed the sides of his head. "Arm them. I don't want another ship taken…so use any force necessary." Damien stood back and noticed his discomfort.

"Still getting threats?"

"Yes, and it's not just me…" Damien sat down across from Gabriel.

"They are threatening Evelyn?"

"Yes…"

"What aren't you telling me?" Damien knew that Gabriel loved Eveyln, but he knew nothing about her.

"You must not say a word to anyone."

"Of course."

"She is Evelyn Turner." Evelyn went back to her maiden name after the incident with Jon. "I assume you know who she is."

"Christ Gabe, how in the hell did you manage to bump into her?"

"Long story. But, there lies my dilemma, she is a pirate, if these men find out…" Gabriel then lifted another threatening letter. "She will be known as a pirate…or even worse. I love her with everything in me, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Have you thought about taking her to the farm?"

"Yes. That's why I waited for you, I won't leave her there by herself."

"Done…" Damien's eyes then traveled out the window. "And there is your fair lady now…she doesn't look happy…I better stay out of destruction's path…" Damien and Eve greeted each other quietly as he was leaving and she was walking in.

"What a delicious surprise…" Gabriel got up from behind the desk and went to kiss Eve, but she pushed him back.

"You can't imagine the surprise I got today…" Eve then slammed the letter down on the table. "So when were you going to tell me that someone was threatening my life?"

"Why were you in my desk?"

"Don't try and change the subject. I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you, you just seemed so happy…" Eve's blazing eyes softened. Gabriel stared into her eyes, and she was afraid.

"Come home." Eve looked at him with pleading eyes. The threat was also made against him, not just her. "Please, just come home with me." So easily Gabriel would have said yes, but there was so much to do.

"I can't." Gabriel held her hands. "I have to make sure Damien gets filled in."

Her eyes saddened. "Well, when your ready to come home…tell me the truth…and eventually learn, that you have someone waiting for you, someone who loves you, you know where to find me." Eve turned around without another word and jumped into the carriage.

Gabriel sat at the corner of his desk. Feeling a throbbing headache coming on, he got up and went to find Damien.

XXXXXXXXX

The ride back home was a long one. Suddenly feeling a wave of nausea, she excused herself upstairs, completely ignoring everyone and everything. When she reached the top of the stairs she suddenly felt light headed. Eve grabbed onto the banister and held on tight as the world around her began to spin. Slowly her grip began to loosen and she fell backwards, towards the stairs, but someone caught her and laid her down on the floor.

"Eve, are you alright?" Eve looked up faintly trying to make out the face.

"My head…"

"I know, always screwed on backwards…always been that way luv…"

"Jack?"

"The one and only…now would you like me to help you…"

"Please." Jack helped her up and helped her to her room where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"When did you get back?" Eve noticed he was wearing a suit and tie…in disguise of course.

"Just now."

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, they know to stay away from Gabriel's ships. Your parents are planning a visit…see how your doing."

"Ok." Eve then placed a hand on her head.

"You alright? When I found you, you weren't looking well."

"No. I think it's time I finally give in and get…" Eve then felt faint and started to slide from the bed. Jack quickly rushed over and pulled her back up. "Jack, please, bring Gabriel home…"

"Ok, ok…" Jack helped her into bed and went bounding out the door. Calling after a butler, to look after her, he ran out the door.

(A/N) Uh-oh, what's wrong with Eve? Poor girl has the worst luck...but will this be some good news? Who's making these threats? Soon...all shall be revealed...bwahahahahaha


	3. Surprise

(A/N) My God, has anyone seen Orlando Bloom! My God he is one fine specimen of the human race! He was on Regis and Kelli this morning and Kelli made the poor man blush! Here I am going on and on about Orlando...when I have a basketball game CELTIC'S- IT'S DO OR DIE TONIGHT! BENCH WALKER! OH yes we Boston fans even attack our own players...that's why we're the worst city to come to...hehe...Enjoy these Chapters! You all get two today!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I am taking her to the farm, I have already begun to get it up and running, so by the time we get there it should be all set. I need you to stay here and keep me informed, if there are any more threats, any more ships." Gabriel said to Damien as he started to slip his jacket on.

"I'll keep you in check. Now what about your so called mercenary?" Damien said with a laugh, knowing it was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"His ship pulled in this morning. I assume he went to the house to see Evelyn."

"What's the story on the two of them? They are rather close."

"Very close. Jack knew her since the day she was born, regarded her and her siblings as his own in a way. When Evelyn met his son, and got married, their bond grew even more. Then Jon ran off, and Jack took Evelyn's side. Jon came back, to settle a score with Evelyn, and she managed to keep him back long enough for me to get there."

"What happened between the two of them? I read about their romance, they were very much in love."

"Jon went missing, for half a year. Evelyn thought he was dead, and moved on completely planning on raising the child she was bearing by herself. She bought a house, Jack lived with her, and then Jon came back. Evelyn told me he did not come back the same man, she was just so happy to have him back, her instincts, of course, screamed at her but she ignored it."

"And?" Damien was extremely interested in this story.

"Captain James Barbossa, eventually came back, wanted Evelyn to himself. She fought hard, but it wasn't enough, he stuck a dagger into her abdomen…the baby she carried died." Gabriel took in a deep breath. "She may not ever conceive children again, with her son in the ground, Evelyn blamed Jon for not staying home with her, to protect her…and that resentment lasted, I don't think she ever told anyone, not even Jack."

"But why did he want to kill her?"

"She knew the truth and told Jack. Apparently while, Jon was gone, he had an affair with some woman and produced a child. Evelyn knew, she just pushed it away, ignored it, thinking it would just go away. But the rumors persisted, and she eventually found out that he was going to leave her…When he came back he couldn't bring himself to tell Evelyn that he was leaving for good, she was having his child…and when their son died, he couldn't leave her either, and this whole other thing with the curse, couldn't leave her then either."

"Piece of work that fellow is…"

"No kidding. When Eveyln was safe in his arms, he accused her of having an affair with me…I think to push her away, maybe she'd be the one to leave. But she fought for him…then he just completely turned on her…"

"Doesn't explain why he wanted her gone."

"She told Jack of his affair. Jack then wrote a letter to Jon telling him he was no longer his son. Jack is many things, but he is a good man, and if he ever had a stable relationship…he wouldn't ever do the things Jon did to Evelyn. Jon couldn't stand the fact that once again, Jack sided with Evelyn, so he went to kill her. And here we are."

"Knight in shining armor? The girl is infatuated with you…can see it in her gorgeous eyes."

"I told her father I would do anything to protect her, and I will. Even if that means she is mad at me…" The door then busted open. "Jack?" Gabriel then looked at his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Better get home mate…" That was all Jack had to say, Gabriel pushed past him and bolted down the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel reached his home in record time, he could hear Jack behind him. Gabriel bounded up the stairs to see the staff hanging around his bedroom door. "What's going on?" Gabriel asked James.

"Doctor is in there with Eve, had herself a spell…nearly fell down the stairs, but your associate caught her." James pointed at Jack. Gabriel then slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Evelyn was lying down in bed, the doctor sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand as tears streamed down her face.

"Evelyn?" Gabriel didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Gabriel!" Evelyn lifted up and held out her arms as he hugged her.

"What happened?" Evelyn turned away. Gabriel continued to hug her, and looked at the doctor. The doctor motioned that he would be waiting outside for him. "Are you going to be alright? I'm going outside to talk to the doctor. I'll be right back." Gabriel pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Eve then watched as he got up and shut the door. Evelyn put her head in her hands and wept.

XXXXXXX

"I'm Doctor Lange." He held out his hand and shook Gabriel's.

"Gabriel Johnson. What happened?"

"Maybe we should talk in private…you should have a seat." Gabriel then directed him to the study and sat down as the doctor began.

"Evelyn has told me she hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks or so."

"Yes, she told me she was a bit nauseas, light headed, headaches…she told me she would get a doctor."

"Well, I'm glad she got someone to get me. I have some very interesting news." Gabriel braced himself. "She is having a baby."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gabriel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She's two months along."

"Wait a second, she…the other doctor…"

"Yes, she told me about the other doctor. And from what I gather, even though I wasn't their at the time of the examination, I think her chances were slim, but as you can see she has beaten those chances. I do however think she is at a high risk."

"High risk?"

"Yes. She needs bed rest, I don't want her up and about more than a few hours a day. No stress, so try and minimize her stress levels. I don't want her angry, because that will raise her blood pressure. If any of these things are violated, she will run the risk of a miscarriage. She has told me of the past. And in my professional opinion, she can carry this baby, this baby can be born healthy, she just needs to take care of herself."

"Easier said than done."

"I know. But try. I have told her everything I have just told you, but I think she needs your reassurance." Gabriel breathed in a deep breath. "Also, make sure you can handle this as well, your going to be a father, it is a tremendous amount of stress on you as well." The doctor began to get up. "If you have any questions, feel free to get in contact with me."

"I actually have a question." Gabriel began to walk him to the door. "You obviously know that I run a trading company."

"Yes."

"Lately, I have been receiving threats, personal ones against myself and Evelyn. I have a large estate in the country, I wanted to take her there. Would that be safe for her?"

"Safer than having pirates take her, I wager. She should be fine for the what two day trip?"

"Yes."

"She should be fine. Maybe it will do her good to get her out in the country…away from Paris." They shook hands, and Gabriel showed him to the door, and let him out. Gabriel then climbed his way back up the stairs, and into his bedroom.


	4. Reassurance

(A/N) I just thought I'd let you know that my new fic, I'm working on is nearly complete, it is so GOOD! The major twist at the end is magical...ahhhh...Anyway ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I'm sorry." Eve said as she watched Gabriel walk in.

"For what?" Gabriel sat on the bed and took her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You should be happy."

"Why should I set myself up for disappointment?" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm just going to have a miscarriage…something will happen, then that's it, I will lose another child…"

"I won't let that happen."

"Gabriel, don't you see it…threats are made, then I find I'm having a child…" Gabriel then tilted her head so she would look directly into his eyes.

"Evelyn, I didn't run this by you, but I figured now is the best time." He took a deep breath. "I have the country estate, I have had it brought up to working order. I want to take you there, keep you away from the city…and perhaps more importantly the harbor. I already asked the doctor, and he said the trip would be safe for you."

"I'm scared." Eve said in an exasperated breath. Gabriel then took her in his arms and let her cry. "But I am happy too…"

"I will never let anything happen to you…I promise you…never let anything happen to our child…you can be happy Evelyn…I want you to be happy with me." Evelyn then placed her hands on his cheeks and positioned his eyes to hers.

Eve then smiled. "We are going to have a baby…" Gabriel then leaned in and kissed her.

"Yes we are…I'm home now…for the rest of the day…"

"Just the day?"

"Settle a few things tomorrow, then I am home until you want to kick me out." Eve giggled. "We can start to pack things up…"

"Sure." Eve then started to get up.

"Oh no you don't…I will handle this, you are going to rest, I will make sure everything is settled, you don't have to do a thing." Eve didn't put up a fight, she just settled back in the pillows, she would not risk anything. "Good, glad you agree. Want me to help you get into your chemise?"

"No. I can dress myself. Just go talk to Jack, he'll be worried sick."

XXXXX

When Gabriel stepped into the hall Jack was waiting in the hall. "What happened? The quack wouldn't tell me a bloody thing!" Jack was worried.

"Relax…she's fine." Gabriel said calmly, a smile threatening to form.

"So what happened to her?" Jack then grabbed his shirt.

"She's having a baby…" Jack then let Gabriel go.

"Oh…" Jack's demeanor…his presence seemed to sadden.

"The doctor seems to think she can carry the baby full term…" Gabriel watched Jack's shifty eyes. "Jack, she'll be fine I promise."

"How is she taking it?"

"At first, she was a bit apprehensive. After I talked with her, I think she is better. I wanted to talk to you, rather important."

"Go ahead."

"I am taking Evelyn to my country estate. I need to get her out of the city, away from the sea…is more like it."

"I understand. What do you need from me?"

"I was wondering if you would come with us. It would make Evelyn feel better to have you around…not to mention, I trust you with her."

"Can't go with you."

"Why?" Gabriel had no idea why he couldn't come.

"Her parents are going to make a trip here, to make sure she is alright. I have been to your estate…" Jack winced, he couldn't believe he was talking like this. "So, when her parents get here, I will take them. They should be here within a week or so…When are you planning on leaving?"

"The things we need, will leave tomorrow. We should probably go the following day."

"I should be there a week after you arrive."

"Ok. Listen, I am going to talk with the staff, see which ones are going to come with us, which are going to stay. Stay with Evelyn, she'll enjoy your company."

"Everyone enjoys my company." Jack grinned as he walked into the room.

"Jack!" Eve squeaked as he walked in the room. "You heard right!" Her face was red from the excitement.

"Sure luv, congratulations…" Evelyn noticed his stature.

"You don't think this will work, do you?" Evelyn said.

"No, I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all." Jack sat down next to her.

"You are coming right? Gabriel talked with you, I assume."

"Yes, but I'll be coming a week after, I have to take your parents there, they don't know the way." Eve frowned. "Just a week. I swear on my mothers grave."

"Jack you didn't care for your mother."

"Then my father."

"Didn't know him…"

"I swear, ok!" Jack threw his hands in the air.

"No need to get testy!"

"Christ, your just like your mother!" Jack then rubbed his forehead. "Drives me bloody crazy sometimes."

"We just like to keep you on your toes." Eve said with a smile. "William and Laura aren't coming I wager."

"No, they are keeping an ear open to the seas, making sure they don't hear anything specific against Gabriel. No one knows you are the woman they are threatening. Think it's just some doughty woman."

"They can't find out…that will just give them more of an incentive. Do you know how many ships I have had a hand in sinking? I don't have many allies…"

"You've got the important ones." Jack then got up at the knock on the door. It was Marie.

"You need to start picking out the wardrobe for the trip…" She moved past Jack without even noticing him. "I suggest heavier clothes, it is getting a bit…Oh, sorry, didn't see you standing there…" Marie noticed Jack.

"Oh, I guess I should be going anyway, have plenty of things to do." Jack winked at Eve before he left.

"So what do you want to bring?" Marie asked opening the closet.

"I don't know, how long do we intend on staying?" Eve then climbed out of bed, throwing her robe on, and standing next to Marie, staring at the closet.

"Seven months…"

"Seven months!" Eve nearly jumped out of her skin. "Why so long?"

"Because, I want to make sure you are safe, and our child is safe…" Gabriel said behind her, leaning on the doors frame. When Eve turned around, she wanted to yell at him, but with him standing there, looking so handsome, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm sorry…I'm…just a bit jumpy…" Eve then sat down on a chair. Gabriel bent down in front of her.

"Just relax…I will take care of everything." Eve then looked at Marie that was holding some dresses.

"All of them." Eve said.

"What about for later? Some of these I can take out, but, you will need clothes for when you get bigger."

"Hadn't thought of that…" Eve said. Gabriel then took her hand. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shopping."

"Now? It's late…most shops are closed by now…"

"Nonsense." Gabriel swung open the door. "James!" Gabriel called his most trusted servant.

"Yes?" He poked his head into the hall.

"Please get the carriage waiting. We are going to go shopping."

"Shopping?" James said confused.

"Yes."

(A/N) 3 Bloody Reviews! Come on guys...I know you can do better...I don't want to have to hold any chapters hostage...:pulls out duct tape: lol


	5. Shoving Off

(A/N) Did you all watch Third Watch! So good! Damn NBC and the Law and Order Crap! My Celtics are playing tonight, 7th Game, Do or Die tonight Baby! Woo! Ok thank you all so much for your reviews...and I have a surprise for you all...along the tenth chapter I will give it to you in an author's note...so keep your eye open...Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"All of it's ready?" Gabriel asked as he made sure all of the carriages were stocked. Today they would be leaving.

"Yes. Most of the staff has been sent, as well as the clothing and such." James said.

"Good. Now where is my beautiful lady?" Gabriel quickly ran into the house. "Evelyn, time to go!"

"I'm up here!" Eve shouted down to him. Gabriel climbed the steps, and went into the study.

"Evelyn, we should really be shoving off."

"I know, I just wanted to get one more thing." Eve was on her toes trying to reach for a book.

"You know…" Gabriel then walked over and picked up the book. "That's why you have me." Gabriel handed her the book.

"Thank you, really handy in these types of situations."

"Glad to be of service." Gabriel then took her hand and they started to walk down the stairs.

"I am going to miss it here."

"Me too."

"We are going to come back with one extra person…" Eve said with a smile.

"I know." Gabriel smiled as well. Gabriel then helped Eve into the carriage. Gabriel then gave the signal and they were off.

"How long will be traveling?"

"Two days…non-stop…" Gabriel said sheepishly, knowing it was a long trip.

"Thank God I got a thick book…" Eve said as she flipped through the pages.

"I can keep you entertained." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Really?" Eve said with a wicked grin.

"Very." Gabriel then began to kiss her neck.

"If you think we are going to, make love in this carriage, as it's riding through Paris and other various towns…you are wrong. So I suggest, to you, to cool off." Eve said flatly. Gabriel pulled back.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No." Gabriel then sat back, staring straight ahead. Eve tried really hard to suppress her laughter, but failed and started laughing hysterically.

"Wench!" Gabriel then grabbed her sides and began to tickle her. "Think that was funny! Play with a man's affection's like that!"

"Stop please!" Eve cried out in laughter.

"Make it up to me…" He then held his hands around her waist.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Eve said with a glance to her stomach.

"Not even close…" Gabriel then pulled her into a kiss. The carriage then rocked violently as it made it onto the dirt roads…they were now starting to pull out of Paris.

"This is not going to happen…" Eve said suddenly as she pulled away from him.

"Why?" Eve then sat up and pulled a cord, that was a signal to the driver to stop. Eve then quickly hopped out of the carriage. "What's wrong?" Gabriel jumped out of the carriage behind her.

"I'm going to be sick…" Eve then threw up right there, on the side of the muddy road. Gabriel bent down next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"It'll be alright." Gabriel said soothingly. Eve looked up and shot him a look. "Right, sorry."

XXXXXXXXX

"We just have to watch…we'll find out their whereabouts…"

"Captain, sir, the house is practically empty…"

"I don't care."

"Sir, I understand, but to…"

"I don't care. He loves her very much…I am going to take that away from him…with time…I will wear them down…especially her…I know her…I can't remember where…"

XXXXXXXXX

"Feeling better?" Gabriel said as he stroked Eve's hair. She was laying down, her head in his lap.

"No."

"Do you want to stop somewhere? We can stop for the night if you're not feeling well." Gabriel said as his knuckles lightly touched her cheek.

"If there is an inn along the way. Don't stop on account of me." Eve said as she tucked her knees closer to her chest.

"We'll stop if you say. So yes or no?" Gabriel then looked down on her.

"Dear God please…" Eve moaned in agony. "I feel awful."

"I know." Gabriel then grabbed his jacket that was laid beside him and put it over Eve.

"Thank you…" Eve said sleepily.

Gabriel smiled at her. Within minutes Eve was finally asleep and Gabriel's thought drifted. Gabriel wanted Eve to marry him. He hadn't proposed the idea only because he still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about marriage. He wanted her to be his wife, but a piece of paper didn't mean anything, if she was his without the paper work, that was fine by him. Evelyn Johnson, it had a nice ring to it, a ring he enjoyed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXX

"Evelyn, darling, wake up…" Gabriel whispered as the carriage stopped at the inn.

Eve just groaned.

"Come on, a nice soft bed is awaiting us…" Eve opened her eyes quickly.

"A bed?"

"Yes." Gabriel smiled and held out his hand. Eve carefully stepped out of the carriage, still light headed from being sick that morning. They walked upstairs to the small dark in that was situated off the road. Gabriel helped her all the way upstairs and opened the door. Eve stripped her jacket off and fell onto the bed.

"I am so tired." Eve said with a breath.

"Just sleep." Gabriel said as he sat on the corner of the bed pulling off his boots. Eve crawled on the bed behind him and placed her arms around his neck, nibbling at his ear. "I thought you were tired."

"Maybe I have a bit of strength left." Eve smirked.

"Your not going to want to vomit again when I go to kiss you?"

"I'll try not to." Eve said as she kissed his cheek. "We could just go to sleep if you aren't up to it." Eve then laid down on the bed.

"Sure…" Gabriel laid down next to her. No more than ten seconds went by, Eve couldn't handle the silence.

"Your not serious? I mean this morning…" Her face was priceless and he just laughed. Eve lightly slapped him on his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. She took off the shirt and laid down next to him, tracing the outlines of his muscles with her fingertips. "I love you…" She said quietly.

"I love you too. You know this is going to be different…"

"What?" Eve didn't understand where he was coming from.

"You expecting. I am always going to protect you…to keep you safe." Eve smiled against his bare chest.

"Can't kick you out?" Eve said stifling a laugh.

"No, the deed has my name on it." Gabriel then kissed the top of her head.

"Oh well, I guess it's just as good having you around." Gabriel then sat up and leaned over her.

"Very good."


	6. The Estate

(A/N) I am such an angel...giving you all these chapters...you all deserve it! DON'T FORGET MOM! Even if she grounds you and yells...remember she knows better...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"This is it…" Gabriel said as he helped Eve down from the carriage.

"This is beautiful…" Eve glanced up at the large gray stoned manor. It was bigger than the home in Paris, and it was grander. Off to the side, and a distance back, looked to be the barn…across from it, the corral. "Is that where the horses are kept?"

"Yes." Eve heard that Gabriel's horses were beautiful, and she had no doubt that they would be. "Want to see them?"

"I would." Gabriel then took her hand and started walking her towards the barn. "How many do you have?"

"Forty-eight."

"Do you breed them?"

"Yes, my mother loved them. I honor her by making sure everything is kept up here."

"It's a nice way of honoring her. Do you know how to ride them?"

"Yes."

"Could you show me?"

"What is this? The elusive Evelyn Turner, does not know how to ride a horse?" Gabriel asked.

"Ask me how to sail a two hundred and fifty gun ship, by myself…that is my area of expertise. I don't think I really have been away from the sea, this far. I can't smell the sea air."

"It is different. It will take some getting used to, that's all."

"Did you spend a lot of time here as a child?" Eve wanted to poke into Gabriel's past, he really hadn't spoken much of his parents.

"Yes. When my father was away at sea, my mother would take us up here, teach us how to ride and care for the horses." Gabriel then stopped speaking, and Eve picked up on his discomfort.

"You know I love you, right?" Eve said suddenly. Gabriel stopped and turned her around.

"Of course. Why would you ask such a question?"

"Then why won't you open up to me about your past. You have told me names, certain occasions, but you won't tell me details."

"I have been honest."

"I haven't accused you of being dishonest. Just trust me enough to tell me how you are feeling…that's what I'm here for."

"Evelyn, it's hard to talk about my childhood, can we please just leave it alone?" Gabriel looked into her eyes pleading with her not to go forward.

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." Gabriel then continued walking with Eve. The entrance to the barn was large, two huge doors were wide open, leading into the…what Eve thought, at least one hundred stables.

"I have never seen anything like this…" Eve walked around. "Or smelled anything this repulsive."

"That's another thing your just going to have to get used to." Gabriel watched as Evelyn went from stall to stall glancing inside. "You can touch them…they won't bite." Gabriel then walked to Eve and took her hand and walked to a stall. "This one was bred from my mother's horse." Eve looked at the caramel colored horse, it had a patch of white on it's nose, and hooves.

"Beautiful. What's her name?"

"Rosie. Wait right here." Gabriel then pulled out the gate and led the beautiful mare out. Eve stepped back as the horse came closer. "Don't need to be afraid." Gabriel then took Eve's hand and placed it on it's nose.

"What a beautiful animal…" Gabriel watched Eve's intense look, she was completely mesmerized.

"She looks just like my mother's horse." Gabriel then started to pet the animal. "Amazing their similarities." Eve smiled at Gabriel and realized something. This place was extremely important and special to Gabriel, this is the place that he best remembered his mother, and as far as Eve could tell, he loved his mother dearly…it was his father, that it seemed, Gabriel did not want to talk about. "There is much more to see."

"I know. We'll come back later." Eve then watched as Gabriel put the mare back into it's stable. This would be very interesting time spent here.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you think?" Gabriel asked Eve as they both began to climb into bed.

"Big, beautiful…there is just so much." Eve's thoughts then went to perhaps raising a child here.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriel asked.

"Raising our child here. What do you think?" Eve started lifting the covers over her chest.

"Not permanently, but going from Paris to here, wouldn't be bad."

"Why not? I mean it's beautiful here, room to run and play for a child."

"Too far from the city."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? The city can be very dangerous."

"So can the country." Eve decided to drop the argument, he would tell her when he was ready.

Eve turned away from Gabriel, and stared out of the window. Something haunted Gabriel, as much as he loved it here, it was a presence that had him scared, and she was sure that she would find out. Gabriel then put an arm around her waist and began to fall asleep. Gabriel knew that Evelyn had some feeling that something wasn't right about here, about him and this place, but to tell her of this dark part of his life…was just too much, he did not want her to worry, but knew Evelyn well enough that she in fact, would.

"Promise to show me more." Eve said.

"Of course."

"And one more promise."

"What is it?"

"Promise that you'll open up to me." Eve turned in bed to face him. "I know your in pain to be here…but you're here to keep me safe."

"Evelyn, it's just difficult."

"I know that. But try." Gabriel took a deep breath.

"My mother loved it here…when my father was off in London on some political conquest she would take us here. Soon after, especially when Colette and I were older, she joined him. I took my sister here…that's when we found out my parents were jailed and punished…I haven't returned since now. This place was the last time I saw my family actually alive, the four of us here together, happy, the way a family should be." Eve placed her hand on his chest. "I want us to be that way…My mother loved it here, I kept it up for her, and I bred these horses just as she would have, I could never go here, just didn't have the heart to."

"Gabriel, I am here for you…I don't want you to carry this burden on you own…just talk to me…tell me more about your mother…about your father…about your family." Gabriel couldn't go any further, it was painful, too painful for him.

(A/N) Will we ever get to the bottom of Gabriel's family? Probably not since he plays things close to the vest...or maybe Eve is the one that can open his eyes...


	7. The Letter

(A/N) DAMN THOSE CELTIC'S! All I hear, Walker, Pierce, Walker, Pierce! They suck! See we are very critical of our boys...damn the Celtics! Third in the entire NBA, and you get knocked off like that! Arrghhh! Ok, I vented enough! Thank you all of all of your reviews, they are really nice and make me smile. Alrighty, please enjoy these chapters...and don't forget the surprise that is due in Chapter 10...maybe I'll give you a hint along the way...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It had been a month since they had arrived at the farm. Evelyn was waiting in her room for her doctor to arrive from the city, he was going to come every month, for a check up. Two weeks ago her parents and Adam, a surprise for her had arrived with Jack, and it had been rather interesting, at least some of the hilarious exchanges between Jack and Adam.

"Come on in…" Gabriel said as he opened the door to the bedroom.

"Hello Evelyn."

"Hello Doctor Lange, how was your trip?"

"Very good. Now I need you to lay down and lift your blouse, just enough to reveal your stomach." Gabriel crossed the room and sat down next to Eve on the bed. Doctor Lange then placed his hands on her stomach and felt around. "Very good. Now are you feeling any discomfort." The Doctor said as he pulled her blouse down.

"Just having trouble sleeping."

"Morning sickness has passed?"

"I still feel nausea, but I don't vomit."

"That must feel much better."

"It does." Eve watched as he went into his bag.

"I want you to take this." He held out a bottle.

"What is it?" Eve asked as she took the bottle.

"Nutrients. I think you are losing some from the nausea, lack of eating. So I want you to take this every morning, until you can have a stable breakfast. Also…" He glanced at Gabriel. "I want you to limit your activity to four hours a day."

"Why?" Eve sounded outraged.

"Because, if I limit you now, I won't limit you later. In other words, if I start to limit your activity now, it won't seem so bad when your in your ninth month."

"Are you planning on putting me on permanent bed rest?"

"Since you are such a high risk, yes, if I have to, you will be on permanent bed rest." The doctor then got up. "I will see you before I leave."

"Thank you doctor." Gabriel shook his hand and led him to the corridor, where James was waiting to take him to his room.

"Four bloody hours!" Eve said annoyed.

"Yes, four bloody hours." Gabriel said as he began to pick up one of Evelyn's dresses that had fallen on the floor.

"Gabriel, your not going to…"

"Oh yes I am, and don't try and get out of it." Gabriel laid the dress on the bed. "So we best make good use of our limited time. So hurry up and get dressed, I have something to show you. Meet me in front of the house." Gabriel then dashed out the door, bounded down the stairs and almost right into Will.

"For Christ sake Gabe! Slow down!"

"Can't, only have four hours." Gabriel ran out the door, and left Will in a confused state. So he decided to find out what was going on and made his way to Evelyn's room.

"Eve, can I come in?" Will asked through the door.

"Just give me a second." Eve said as she struggled with her buttons. "Oh for heaven's sake, I am never going to get this blasted thing on right!" Eve said angrily.

"Want me to help?" Will asked.

"No, I have to…there it is, finally…" Eve grumbled as she opened the door.

"What was Gabriel running about?" Will said as he walked in.

"The doctor visited me this morning. I have only fours hours a day for activities…" Eve pulled at the front of her dress, her stomach showed through it, and Eve reminded herself to tell Marie to start letting some of these dresses out. "Gabriel wants me to meet him outside."

"Do you think your dear father could take up some of your time?" Will said with a smile. Eve turned to face him.

"Of course."

"Seeing you as the lady of the house…wouldn't want to take up your time." Will said as he took her arm and started walking.

"Lady of the house?"

"Yes, your mother, before we left for the sea, was lady of her father's mansion. She oversaw much of what went on in the house."

"Well, as lady of the Johnson Manor, I say that you may indeed join me for a light stroll…" Eve stopped at the sight that was outside the front door.

"I told you I would show you…" Gabriel was standing with two horses. One was all black, a magnificent show of strength was wielded in that horse. The horse opposite him was Rosie, the beautiful caramel coloredmare Eve loved so much.

"I didn't think you would…" Eve said as she let go of her father's arm.

"First lesson, don't doubt your instructor." Eve giggled. "Next lesson, please place on hand on the saddle." Eve did what she was told, she placed her hand on Rosie's saddle. Will smiled and gave the two of them time on their own, this was a special moment for them.

"Now what?"

"Patience please. Now take your right foot and slip it through the…yes that's it…now pulling yourself up, swing your other leg right over to the other side of the saddle." Gabriel then stood behind Eve, knowing she could fall. Eve tried pulling herself up, but it just wasn't happening.

"Gabriel, I am not tall enough…I can't get a good push off…" Eve said trying to balance on her toes.

"Ok…get ready to pull…" Gabriel then grabbed her waist and pushed her up. Eve swung her leg over and sat right on the saddle. Gabriel quickly mounted his horse.

"Grab the reins…" Gabriel showed her by picking up his. Eve followed suit. "Now, give a light kick to her sides, it'll get her moving." Gabriel did it to his horse and it started to trot off ahead. Eve then lightly kicked the sides of the horse and Rosie began to trot along after Gabriel.

"This is great…" Eve said as she looked over at Gabriel.

"I want to take you somewhere. So to speed up, give her another kick and pull at her reins a bit."

XXXXXXXXX

They were sitting at the pond what seemed like hours, just lying down over a blanket, staring into the blaring sun. "It's beautiful here, why didn't you show me this before?"

"Saved it." Eve's thoughts then drifted, she could stay this way forever.

"Do you ever think…of…" Eve stopped.

"Do I ever think of…what?" Gabriel asked sitting up. Eve sat up next to him and put her head on his shoulders.

"Never mind, it's really silly."

"No it wasn't, come on just tell me." Eve straightened up and turned to him.

"Asking me to marry you? Do you ever think of that?" Eve felt foolish.

"I do. I think about it a lot."

"Then why haven't you asked?"

"I don't want to rush you into anything your not ready for." Gabriel then brushed away a lock of hair that fell over her face.

"Oh…" Eve knew that if he asked her answer would be a yes.

"Do you want me to draw up the papers?" Gabriel asked. Eve shot him a look, that was probably the most insensitive thing he could have said at that very moment, at that very time.

"Paper? Is that all this is? Bloody paperwork for you?" Eve got up and started to walk away.

"No, I meant…for Christ sake Eve, you brought this up out of the blue! I said the first thing that came to mind!" Gabriel got up and followed her.

"No, the normal thing, most men would have said, 'Do you want me to ask you?', that's what sensible people would have said!" Eve was far from flown off the handle, she was blowing her top.

"Evelyn, I am not Jon!" Gabriel winced, he shouldn't have said that. Eve turned around slowly and looked him straight in the eyes, and spoke barely above a whisper. Gabriel could see the tears and hurt in her eyes.

"No your not Jon…that's why I expected something better…" Eve quickly turned around and started walking.

"Evelyn, please wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it won't happen again." Gabriel said trying to keep up with her.

"Yes it will. You think I compare you to Jon."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie to me." Eve kept walking, but Gabriel grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Don't do this. Don't slam the door in my face."

"No Gabriel, you slammed it all on your own. Now let go of me." Gabriel let go of her arm. "You think that all of this impresses me…all of the grandness, all of the wealth…it doesn't. Do you know why I love you? I love you because I feel safe in your arms, I feel your love, your trust. I know you love me and would do anything for me, it is called unconditional love Gabriel, that is what I feel for you. I love you with everything I possibly have within me, and I wonder, if that is enough for you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eve sat in her room, so angry, yet so sad. She hadn't seen Gabriel since earlier this morning. Getting up she walked down the hall, to look for her mother. "Oh, Eve…" James stopped her in the hall.

"Yes?"

"A letter came to the house in Paris, the messenger said it was only meant for you." James then handed her the letter.

"Thank you." Eve then slipped into the library, and sat at the desk. The envelope itself had no name on the outside of it. Slipping her fingers through the slit, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It had the same writing as the other ones…


	8. A Plan of Action

(A/N) Ok here is Clue #1: It has something to do with this story...

I know not much of one...but I thought I'd leave ya hanging! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

_We know where you are…we are coming…a life for a life…or perhaps a life for two…_

Eve trembled and dropped the letter on the desk. "My God…" Eve was breathing erratically. A branch scraped along the window behind her and she screamed. Adam and Jack came crashing through the door.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. Eve sat at the desk staring straight ahead. Jack and Adam came across the room and looked down at the desk.

Jack picked up the letter and read from it. "Eve, when did you get this?"

"Today…"

"Alright." Jack then gave a glance to Adam who then looked at the letter. "This is what we are going to do. Adam is going to stay here with you, I am going to get Gabe and your parents…"

"Jack, I'm scared."

"I know." Jack then went to find Gabriel, Will, and Elizabeth.

XXXXX

Eve sat in bed, Adam sitting on the bed with her. Eve was having trouble keeping her breathing under control. "Eve, you have to breathe, this is no good for you." Eve looked at him. "Want me to get the doctor?"

"No." Eve said. Then Jack, Gabriel, Will, and Elizabeth came through the door. Gabriel immediately went to Eve's side.

"Where is it?" Gabriel asked, and took the letter from Adam. "This is the same writing. Same person…same phrases…a life for a life…" Gabriel then closed his eyes. "…or two…"

"When did they start coming?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I ordered that the ships fire at will." Gabriel started to pace the room. "At first they were against me…then they started to include Evelyn…now…he must know everything…"

"We can't fight someone we don't see." Will said.

"So what do you suggest? Go back to Paris?" Adam said.

"We would be vulnerable on the open road. We stay where we are." Jack said.

"I could hire men, men that would protect this place, men I know." Gabriel said.

"That's a good idea. As far as we know, they don't know who Eve is…but if they do, that may put Laura and William at risk." Will said.

"Should we contact them?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, that would only insure that whoever is doing this, is going to find out who Eve is." Jack said.

"Ok, so it's settled." Gabriel said. "This is the best possible way."

"Yes." Will, Jack, Adam, and Elizabeth said in unison.

"For whom?" Eve said, causing them to all turn around, and actually acknowledge that she was in the room.

"For you, for the child your carrying." Gabriel said.

"None of you can possibly know what this man knows. None of you know what enemies I have out there…have you all forgotten, that it really doesn't matter what you do, you could build a ten foot tall brick wall around this place…and they will manage to get through. They have six months to foil whatever plan you think of…"

"Eve we can keep you and Gabriel safe…" Elizabeth started.

"No you can't. If you read into that letter, even though it was only one line…someone he loves dearly died, probably due to one of the attacks one of your ships made…" Eve turned to Gabriel. "I suggest finding out which ships have been in combat within the past few months with pirate ships…then we can see what we are dealing with. The death of someone you love makes you bitter…I have been there…I have come back with the knowledge that nothing you can do will stop him, and that means eventually he will breech whatever defenses you put up…waltz right on in, and do whatever he damn well pleases."

XXXXXXXX

They had all left except for Gabriel. The room grew increasingly quiet after Eve's speech. Gabriel knew Eve was right, and when he turned to look at her staring out the window, he knew then, that she was all he had, that was his family, the mother of his children. "Evelyn, we need to talk."

Eve kept her stare out of the window.

"Would you at least look at me?" Gabriel pleaded.

"Do you know how angry I am with you?"

"No I don't."

"Good." Eve was not budging.

"Do you want to get married?"

"This has nothing to do with getting married. It has everything to do with the fact that I wonder every single day, if what I can give, is enough. I wonder why you won't open up to me about your past, a few things here and there, but nothing more…I just wonder, I have all the trust and love in you…I don't know if it is enough…I don't know anymore…" Eve then stepped onto the terrace with her hand on her stomach, it was a warm afternoon, the sun shined brightly. "I can't fight anymore…I am tired of fighting, and here I am again…I have to fight for my life as well as our child…do you know what I feel like? A complete failure, I could not protect my son…"

"It wasn't your fault that your son died."

"Yes it was. I shouldn't have made Jon so angry that he would walk out, I shouldn't have been a bloody sitting duck! It's happening all over again…"

"No it isn't…" Gabriel took her by the hands and turned her around. "I swear to you, I won't ever leave your side. Evelyn…" His eyes warmed to hers. "…your love is enough for me…I don't want you to think otherwise." He then brought her inside and sat her down. "If I ask you to marry me it's because I love you…no other reason."

"I am just so scared, Gabriel, I feel like I am losing control…" Eve began to tremble. "I don't want to argue, or be mad anymore."

"That's definitely fine with me…" Gabriel said as he bowed his head next to hers. Eve let out a small giggle. "I love you."

"I know."

(A/N) Clue #2: It has something to do with me...


	9. An Extra Surprise

(A/N) Did ya figure it out yet? Ok Clue #3: It has something to do with you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Being four months pregnant was no picnic, Eve soon found out. She had followed the doctors orders and began eating better…but the rate at which her body was expanding, was not up with what she ate, she felt too big for only four months. Today the men Gabriel hired to protect the estate would arrive along with Damien, with all of the information on any pirate ships that sank.

"Try this one on…" Elizabeth said as she pulled a dress from Eve's closet.

"Tired that on yesterday, it didn't fit either." Eve was growing impatient.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to start wearing the dresses you bought in Paris…"

"That was for when I was nine bloody months!"

"Tough." Elizabeth took out a pale green dress and laid it out on the bed. Eve walked over to the bed and looked at the dress.

"Did you ever get this big? I mean I have never been this big…not even with Jonathan." Eve remembered her expanded stomach for her first child…her son.

"No, you are big, but who knows…" Elizabeth let a smirk slip.

"What was that look for?" Eve asked.

"Nothing. Wait for the doctor."

"To hell with the doctor, you are thinking of something. Tell me…" Eve pleaded.

"Well, I was thinking, perhaps…" A knocking on the door stopped Elizabeth. "That's the doctor."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two!" Eve stared at Doctor Lange. "Twins!"

"Yes…I can't tell if your happy or sad about this."

"I don't know." Eve glanced at her mother, who gave her a smile. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew, I could tell…mothers intuition." Elizabeth said with smile.

"Medical marvel, a mothers intuition is." Doctor Lange laughed.

"Now what does this mean? I am already such a high risk…"

"That means nothing. I will still keep you to four hours, but I will return in two weeks, and stay here, until the remainder of your pregnancy."

"How can you do that? Your practice, you have other patients."

"I have a partner, and besides Gabriel is paying me handsomely for these visits, and extra to stay." Eve sat in bed with a confused look. "Now, I will leave you be. Would you like me to tell Gabriel the good news?"

"No, I'll tell him." Eve then slid off the bed and walked the doctor to the hall. When she shut the door behind her she slid down the door. Elizabeth walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"It will be fine." Elizabeth said as she stroked her daughters hair.

"Twins…do they run in the family?"

"I think I have an aunt…had two healthy boys, no problems with the delivery." Elizabeth said trying to reassure her daughter.

"Except me." Eve said. "I have to stop doing that…I feel good about the baby…babies…Oh Christ mother, how am I going to handle two babies…at once!"

"I'll help you…Gabriel is here…your father…Adam….Jack…we are all here." Elizabeth knew Eve was scared. "We can stay as long as you need us." Eve then looked at her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you…One more favor though."

"What's that?" Elizabeth said getting up.

"Two really. First help me up. And two make sure Gabriel doesn't hit his head off anything…."

"Why would he hit his head off anything?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled Eve to her feet.

"Because when I tell him I am having two children, he is going to hit the floor." Eve said with a giggle. "I can handle this…" Eve said reassuringly as Elizabeth started to help her dress.

XXXXXXXX

"How many are there?" Will asked Gabriel as they, Jack, and Adam stood outside waiting as the carriages pulled in.

"I could only accommodate twenty seven men. Either Damien or I know them, so I can trust them."

"Twenty seven." Will said astonished. They started to file out of the carriages and stood before Gabriel in two rows, Damien then stepped forward.

"They have all been well informed of the layout of the estate. I put ten walking around the estate, in and out of the house, barn, and such. The remaining seventeen will be guarding the perimeter." Damien said with a smile.

"Thank you Damien. This is Will Turner, Evelyn's father, Adam Swann, her cousin, and you know Jack."

"Of course. Now where do you…" Damien stopped when he saw Eve walking outside.

"Hello Damien, how was the trip?"

"Long. How are you?" Damien was shocked to see her so big, so soon.

"Fine. Umm…Gabriel may I have a word with you?"

"Can it wait, I have to get the…Oh yes, please come here." Gabriel took her hand and stood her beside him. "This is Evelyn. Her safety is put before mine…" Gabriel told the twenty seven men. Evelyn was nervous in front of all these strange places.

"Gabriel, what about you?" Eve whispered. He didn't hear her because he kept talking. Eve was next to her father.

"Where's your mother?" Will asked.

"Behind you." Elizabeth placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What did the doctor say?" Will asked.

"Maybe I should just tell everyone at dinner tonight…" Eve said looking at Elizabeth.

"Remember his head…" Elizabeth said pointing at Gabriel who was with Damien.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, as he and Adam walked over.

"I'll be back." Eve then walked over to Gabriel. The crowd of twenty seven men dissipated and went to their posts. The hushed whispers stopped when Eve walked closer.

"Gabriel, this is important, would you please come with me." Eve grabbed his arm.

"Evelyn…" He looked at her pleading eyes.

"Please Gabriel…" Eve had to convince him, nothing to him was more important right now than her safety…so she would use that to her advantage. "The doctor had some interesting news today…" She lowered her eyes.

"Alright." Gabriel and Eve then walked in the house together, as Eve winked at her mother.

(A/N) What will Gabriel's reaction be? Will he hit his head off anything? Next chapter, some comedy, and THE BIG SURPRISE IS REVEALED!


	10. The Good News

(A/N) Williz- Without a doubt you are the funniest human being alive! We should write a fic, Captain Chrissy Cupcake and First Mate Karen Kangeroo, about their adventures, and why does Miss Kangeroo feel that she needs to shine Miss Cupcakes boots! That was so funny!

Anyway, you all were forwarned, the surprise is here, I hope it was what you thought, or maybe not...please at least act surprised! Ok this is what I was thinking, I really have a hankaring to extend this series, into at least one more, that was my thinking, if you want it that is. Please let me know in your reviews, because I have a really good plot, but I don't want to drag this out where no one will read it. Let me know!

Due to the fact that in a few months I will be attending school and clinical rotations, I won't be able to write as much. So these will more than likely be my last few fics, but I am not entirely sure... :(

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Gabriel shut the door to the parlor as he and Eve walked in. "I'm sorry, this is just really important." Gabriel then made sure she sat down.

"So is this. Like I said, the doctor examined me today."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. What did he say?" He was standing in front of her.

"Well he was feeling my abdomen….he can make out the feet and head now, because I can start to feel them…" Eve took a deep breath. "Well he felt something, quite interesting."

"What?"

"An extra set of feet."

"What? Why does the baby have four feet?" Gabriel didn't quite get it.

"That's because there is another baby." Eve said. Gabriel stared at her for a moment, with a confused expression.

"Two?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Gabriel then turned a shade of white that Eve had never seen. Gabriel's eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor. Eve moved fast enough where she caught his head before it hit anything. Eve knelt on the floor with Gabriel's head on her lap.

"Gabriel wake up!" Eve slapped his face. "Gabriel, you have to handle this better than me!" Eve began to laugh. "Gabriel for Christ sake, if I can handle this you can!" Gabriel then opened his eyes. "Hi." Eve said as she looked into his eyes. "Feeling better?"

"I don't know." Gabriel then sat up. "Did I hear right? Two…twins…"

"You heard right." Eve smiled. "Now, I suggest you get up before Jack and Adam come in and make a fool of you. Help me up while your at it." Gabriel then helped Eve to her feet. "We should sit. Or you should…" Eve laughed as Gabriel made a frown.

"It caught me off guard." Gabriel rubbed the sides of his head.

"Me too." Eve then grabbed his arm tenderly. "Gabriel, I want you to draw up the papers."

"Papers?"

"You must have hit your head…why don't you just lie down?" Eve then got up and propped Gabriel's legs up.

"Are you sure? Don't you want a ceremony?" Gabriel asked.

"No. Damien is a lawyer right?"

"Yes."

"Then he can make them legal. You draw them up…"

"Your making this sound like a business transaction."

"No, I want you to refer to me as your wife…not Evelyn." Gabriel realized what had struck her…when he introduced her to the men, he had referred to her as Evelyn.

"I thought you didn't want to be married again."

"Well…you could say I had a change of heart. With two on the way…Gabriel this family is going to double in size. That made me realize I want you to be my husband…I want to be your wife. If you want to do this my answer is yes."

"Eveyln, nothing would make me happier." The door then opened.

"What he do faint?" Jack asked in a mocking tone. He and Adam then roared in laughter.

"Funny stuff…" Gabriel mumbled as he sat up.

"Well lad, I never thought you had it in you, but you got her with two…" Jack then slapped Gabriel on the back.

"Thanks I think…" Gabriel said quietly.

"I think this is cause for a celebration! Adam, find the rum!" Jack and Adam were then gone singing jovially down the hall.

"Are they going to drink it all themselves?" Gabriel asked.

"Probably. But stay here, they'll be back with it…" Eve then watched her parents walk in.

"Congratulations are in order I guess." Will said with a smile. Eve jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. More than the fact that I will be having twins."

"What else?" Will asked with a suspicious brow.

"Come on, I'll tell you." Eve then pulled her father by the sleeve and started walking outside with him. Eve gave a glance to Gabriel before she left, Gabriel would handle the lighter crowd, while Eve told her father that she was going to marry Gabriel.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what other good news do you have to tell me?" Will asked as he walked with his daughter.

"Promise you'll let me finish…my entire sentence."

"Promise."

"Gabriel and I are going to get married." Eve then waited for her father's reaction, but saw that his shoulders lowered in relief. "Your not saying anything. Are you mad?" Eve watched as she walked by one of the guards, even with them here, she only felt safe with her family.

"You mean, do I object?" Will said with a raised brow.

"Yes."

"No, Gabriel is a good man, I trust him with you, and I know he makes you happy." Will then flashed her a smile.

"That's good to know."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you were right about Jon. He betrayed my trust, and hurt me deeply. But you put your ill feelings aside for me…" Eve then stopped and turned to face him. "I never thanked you for that."

"You don't have to. I should have done it in the beginning, we wasted four years, and for what? I love you Eve, you're my little girl, always will be, no matter how many little girls you have of your own." Eve smiled and hugged him.

"You should have a talk with Gabriel." Eve said. They turned back and headed back to the house.

"Why?"

"Maybe you, Jack, and Adam. He is going to be a father to two children in five months. I think he is going to need your advice, and maybe Jack and Adam, can have a bit of insight."

"Sure. And this is going to be over the rum that I heard Jack and Adam going on about?"

"Probably."

"I'll see what I can do."

(A/N) Uh oh, Jack and Adam and Will, all going to have a 'talk' with Gabriel? Spells bad for our favorite lad...that rhymed! Just one chapter for today! Sorry!

Captain Chrissy Cupcake!


	11. Celebration

(A/N) One final down, two to go! My faithful, I missed you all! I can see some of you are interested in another installment, my only hesitation is that because Eve and Gabriel aren't the 'original' characters, that people will lose interest...so let me know, and I can get started on it ASAP! One chappie tonight, even though I could give you more...I am just plain awful!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I can have them ready for signatures by the end of the day." Damien told Gabriel.

"Good."

"Do you have a ring for her?" Damien wondered.

"Of course. I've had it since…the first day we arrived in Paris."

"Where are you going now?"

"Her father wants to speak with me." Gabriel swallowed that sentence very hard.

"That sounds like fun."

"I hope it will be." The day was growing to an end, and Gabriel was probably the happiest man in the world. Practically leaping down the stairs, Gabriel went into the parlor, where Will, Jack, and Adam, sat all solemn faced.

"Sit." Will said, no break in his voice. Gabriel obediently sat across from him. "I want to make sure my daughter is well cared for."

"She will be. I love her and will keep her from harm."

"She is very important to the three of us. If anything happens to her…it will be your head." Jack said.

"I understand." Gabriel felt a trickle of sweat roll down his temple.

"We all have loved that girl since the beginning. We want to keep doing so until the day we die." Adam said.

"Yes." Will then got up and put his hands on the arm rest of the chair Gabriel sat on, and leaned forward, close enough that only Gabriel would hear.

"I have no problem with making sure you rot…make sure you do not hurt my daughter…understand me?"

"Yes." Gabriel said. Will turned around and sat back down. Gabriel watched the three look at them…and noticed their faces relax and then they erupted in laughter.

"Relax! We were just having a bit of fun with you!" Jack said as he laughed.

"This was all a joke?" Gabriel said.

"Yes, help you loosen up and relax!" Eve said as she walked in the door.

"You were behind this?" Gabriel asked her.

"Yes, we are trying to warn you…sure you want to marry her? Devil in disguise if you ask me." Jack said.

Eve sat down next to Gabriel. Elizabeth also walked in and sat down next to Will. "You just looked so nervous. They are going to take you to a tavern in the small town that isn't too far from here, so you can enjoy yourself." Eve smiled.

"I can't leave you."

"Sure you can. I'll be here with her." Elizabeth said.

"So will Damien, and the doctor isn't leaving until tomorrow morning." Eve then slapped his hand. "I'll be fine. Go."

XXXXXX

"What is it I'm drinking now?" Gabriel asked, his speech slurred.

"Don't know!" Jack slapped his back and the four of them started laughing.

"It's really good…" Gabriel then chugged the rest of the drink.

"Eve is going to kill me…" Will said. He watched his intake of alcohol…but Adam, Jack, and Gabriel didn't.

"No she isn't…she got babies to think about…" Adam then fell off his chair, and started laughing.

"Yes she will…" Will then helped Adam back on his chair.

"Two babies…Christ…how am I going to handle that?" Gabriel said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Your going to have to…Eve is going to need you…" Will said. Gabriel then took a swig of Jack's rum.

"Get your own bloody drinks!" Jack swiped the drink from his hand.

"Maybe it's time we get home." It was past midnight, and Will did not want Elizabeth or Eve to worry.

"Ok, Willy…" Jack roared in laughter. "Willy! I like that! How come I never thought a that before!"

Will made sure the three got into the carriage before he woke the driver and stepped in the carriage himself.

XXXXXXXX

Eve found a place to sleep in the parlor…but sleep wasn't coming. It was late and she was worried about Gabriel. "What are you doing up?" Damien came in the parlor.

"Waiting for Gabriel."

"Mind if I take a seat."

"No go ahead." Eve sat up and made herself comfortable.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I am having a lot of trouble sleeping lately."

"Why? Is there something on your mind?" Damien said with a smile, trying to make light of what was happening.

"You could say so. I can't get comfortable. I can't sleep because I am terrified that I will wake up and…well I have these dreams."

"Tell me about them."

"I wake up in the morning, turn to face Gabriel and his throat is slashed from ear to ear. And there is the killer…standing over my bed…a knife…a gleaming knife…and…" Eve stopped. "He plunges the knife in my stomach."

"Some dream."

"Yes, and that's when I can sleep. You can imagine my enthusiasm when night falls."

"Does Gabriel know you aren't sleeping?" Eve shifted.

"No, he doesn't. He probably doesn't know that I know he isn't sleeping well either." Damien nodded, and she explained further. "In Paris, he would sleep for a few hours…but since we found out I was having a baby…he's gotten worse."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. I will…I have tried everything…without him knowing. Tea before going to bed…giving him a few extra pillows…I've done everything short of drugging him." Eve let out a small laugh and rubbed her eyes with the edges of her fingertips. "I am so tired." The door then crashed open. Damien jumped up in front of Eve.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow! Which nobody can deny!" Adam, Jack, and Gabriel came through the doors singing. Will walked in behind them and gave a look of, 'I'm sorry', to Eve.

"Evelyn, I had such a good time!" Gabriel came barreling towards her.

"Really? That's wonderful…"

"I missed you…" Gabriel then puckered his lips, wanting a kiss.

"O for heaven's sake!Father, I said make sure he had a good time, I didn't want you to bring home a drunk!" Eve said trying to contain her laughter.

"More rum Jack!" Adam asked.

"More rum my good man!" Jack and Adam then headed out of the room towards the wine cellar.

"Can you two help me take him upstairs?" Eve asked as she saw Gabriel slumped in a chair…snoring.

Will and Damien then hoisted Gabriel up and carried him to their room. "At least he will sleep." Eve said to Damien as they flopped him on the bed.

"At least."

"If you need anything just ask your mother and I are down the hall." Will then give his daughter a squeeze of the hand and left.

"Need my help?" Damien asked.

"No, I can handle him." Damien then nodded and went back to bed.

Eve looked at Gabriel sleep, it was a welcoming thought, that he finally was sleeping, but he was drunk, tomorrow he would feel the brunt. Eve went over to his side of the bed and pulled off his boots and tossed them to the floor. Eve tucked his legs under the covers and covered his body with several blankets. "Well, plenty of practice for dealing with an actual baby…" Eve smiled to herself. She then dragged a chair across room next to his side of the bed and started to make herself comfortable, there was a long night ahead of her.

XXXXXX

Gabriel woke the next morning with a terrible headache. Rolling over he saw Eve sleeping in a chair across from him. Now along with the headache he felt like a complete bastard. "Evelyn darling, come on, come to bed." Gabriel whispered as he grabbed her leg. Eve jumped at his touch.

"Your awake." Eve smiled and leaned over. "How's your head?"

"Terrible. Come to bed. You shouldn't be sleeping in a chair."

"And sleep with you snoring and smelling the way you do? I had a better night in the chair." Eve got up and stretched.

"I smell that bad…"

"You came home rather late last night…do you even remember any of it?"

"No…What happened?"

"Came home well after midnight, drunk, and Damien and my father took you up here."

"Your father drank…"

"He probably did, just knows how to control it a bit better than you." Eve smiled. "I had James set up the bath this morning. It will do you good."

"What about you?" Gabriel asked as he kissed her hand.

"I bathed last night. You need to…"

"Promise me you'll get some sleep while I'm gone…you don't look well." Gabriel said as he got out of bed.

"I'll try."

(A/N) Okay one more!


	12. Back to Reality

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Evelyn?" James knocked on the door as Gabriel was bathing. Eve got up and walked to the door.

"What's wrong?" She opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"There is a problem, and since Gabriel…"

"Wait a second." Eve rushed into the room and grabbed her dressing robe and slipped it on. "Ok what happened?"

"Why don't I just show you?" She followed James outside into the barn. It was a cold morning.

"James, what's going on?"

"This morning. I was tending to the horses, and I found another letter…" He then showed it to her…it was in Rosie's stall. Opening the gate for her, Eve stepped in and picked up the letter.

_Wedding bells? Or are those the angels calling…they died so innocently…we are coming…for you and your children…_

Eve stepped out of the stall. "I can't believe this…James walk with me back to the house."

"Of course."

"Don't tell anyone anything until I say it first."

"Why Miss? This is important."

"Gabriel wants to sign the marriage papers this morning…I don't want him to worry about this, I will tell him right away. In the meantime, tell the guards to be a bit more vigilant…he was on the bloody property." Eve was beyond scared, she was terrified.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sign right here…" Damien pointed to the line in the paper. Gabriel took the quill and signed.

"And you there." Eve signed her name.

"And there you have it, you are officially husband and wife." Damien said with a smile. Gabriel leaned down and kissed Eve. Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Adam, were all behind the pair, Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, as she held Will's hand tightly.

"You two want to be by yourselves I wager?" Jack said. Eve's mind then went numb, it was time to tell Gabriel about the letter.

"Yes, go down ahead of us. There is a feast down in the dining room." Eve smiled.

"I could get used to this…" Jack said as he walked out of the room with all of them.

"Why did you want to be alone?" Gabriel asked her.

"Just don't be mad at me." Gabriel raised his brow as she walked to the desk and pulled out the letter. "James showed me where he found it this morning." Gabriel read through the letter.

"Why didn't James come to me with this?" Gabriel asked angrily.

"You were bathing, and you weren't feeling well. So I followed him out to the barn…"

"Evelyn, you know better…"

"Gabriel, it was found in Rosie's stall. Whoever this is knows everything about what goes on here." Gabriel slammed the letter on the desk, making Eve jump.

"You shouldn't be bothered with this."

"And you should carry the entire burden? I know you aren't sleeping at night, this keeps you up all day and night."

"Evelyn your having my children, that is enough of a burden."

"Carrying our children in no burden.Gabriel, I am here to help you."

"Do you want to help? Do not get involved with this. I don't want to have to worry about you."

"Don't you dare try and keep me in the dark…that letter was meant for me to find…this is much my problem as it is yours. Gabriel there are twenty seven men roaming this property…he managed to get in."

"I know." Gabriel watched as Eve sat down and rubbed her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing, when I can tell there is something wrong." Gabriel bent down in front of her.

"I'm scared that's all…" Eve then let out a long breath.

"I'm getting the doctor." Gabriel got up.

"Gabriel, I don't need a doctor. I need you." Gabriel bent back down.

"What do you need from me?"

"Just you…" Eve closed her eyes. "I am so tired…"

"I know…we can skip the festivities…I'll take you to bed and stay with you…all day if you want."

"That would be nice. Please tell Damien so he can make sure the guards know." Eve said.

"Of course." Gabriel then helped Eve to her feet. They started walking down the hall and he felt Eve's energy drain from her. Helping her dress into her chemise, and putting her in bed, Gabriel immediately went to talk to Damien.

XXXXXXXX

"Make sure this doesn't happen again…" Gabriel said to one of the guards, the one assigned to the barn. "Next time it will be your head…"

"Gabriel, calm down…" Damien said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Should I Damien?" Turning and walking away Damien tried to keep up with his cousin.

"It's no good for you…no good for Eveyln to see you this way. She's worried about you."

"I know that. But I'm worried about her."

"But she is the one having twins, the stress is not good for her. Calm down, go see your wife, and spend time with her…I will handle everything here." Gabriel bowed his head and jogged his way back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gabriel opened the door, he saw that Eve was asleep. Lying down next to her he watched her sleep. Something haunted her dreams, he saw that on her forehead, the signs of confusion flustered her face. Tears then streamed down her face. "Evelyn…wake up…" Gabriel shook her lightly. Eve woke up with a gasp of air. "It's ok, I'm here…" Eve then grabbed onto his shirt and brought him closer and cried.

"It was so terrible…I am so afraid…" Gabriel held her tightly as she continued. "I am so afraid that your going to die…"

"I'm not going to die…I'm not going anywhere…"

"I see it every time I dream…."

"See what?"

"Blood…the knife…he kills you while you sleep…and he waits for me…and he kills me…Christ Gabriel…he's coming…"

"No one is coming…"

"He is…whoever is writing those letters…" Eve sat up and wiped her tears.

"Evelyn, you need to sleep."

"No, I don't." Eve got up and began to dress.

"Evelyn, it's almost four o'clock…"

"I don't care what time it is…" Eve slipped on a dress. "I can't sleep anymore…" Gabriel could see Eve was not thinking rationally.

"So what are you going to do? Never sleep for the rest of your life."

"Well…no…" Eve then reached for the handle. "I sure as hell won't be sleeping at night." She shut the door behind her.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he followed her. "Evelyn, you can't do this to yourself, it isn't healthy."

"Gabriel, I don't know what else to do! I am so tired…when I sleep I dream…when I can't, it's usually for days at a time…he was here Gabriel, on the property…so close to the house." Eve then put her back to the wall. "I can't do this anymore…I can't keep thinking that…" Slowly she slid to the floor. "I am so tired…Gabriel…" Gabriel sat down next to her.

"How about you sleep, and I stay up and watch you?"

"What would that solve? You would be just as tired as I am."

"Come with me…" Gabriel then helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Gabriel took her down the hall. "I hope this will get your mind onto something else." Gabriel put his hand on the handle. "I wasn't going to show you for a while…but I thought this may help you." Gabriel opened the door. When Eve stepped in she saw the room…the beginnings of a nursery. The walls were painted a pale yellow, the room was so early in construction…that that was all that was done.

"Gabriel…how did you do this without me knowing?"

"All of those lovely walks your father takes you on. Your mother, Jack, and Adam paint and such."

"My…I can't believe this…" Eve could just imagine…two of everything. "The cribs could go on either side of the window…and a rocker in front of the window…the…" Gabriel put his hands on her shoulders.

"It will be beautiful…"

"It will."


	13. A Plan Begun

(A/N) **Williz**, never fear my dear, the new W/E fic is ALREADY done! I am working on another installment of this one right now because people are interested, and I have already done up three chapters and it turning out to be great!

I have a presentation tonight at school, a final tomorrow, and my last final next monday, so maybe there will be an update on Thursday or maybe even on Wednesday. Which one of you watch **Third Watch?** One of you mentioned it to me... THE SEARCH IS ON!

O well, just one chappie for today! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Three months had passed, and no one had received a letter. Each day went by, and as it went by with no threats, Eve and Gabriel both felt a bit better…but the guards were still there…they would be there until they were safely back in Paris.

"Oh shut up!" Eve shouted at Gabriel.

"Ok, I know you aren't feeling well…but please…there is no need to be angry…" Gabriel was trying to reason with a mad women.

"Angry! You want to see angry!" Eve threw a book at him, Gabriel ducked just in time.

"That's it! No more books! No more vases! No more anything flying at my bloody head!"

"I am sick of being locked in this room! I want to go out! Smell the fresh air! Instead I am confined to this bed for another two months!" Eve then threw a pillow at him. Eve had been on permanent bed rest for a month, and was to remain so for the remainder of her pregnancy. Eve's stomach was huge, she found it hard to do almost anything, putting on her shoes, getting dressed, and sleeping, she hadn't sleep well in weeks, and now it was starting to weigh on her mind.

"You know you can't!" Gabriel was at his wits end with her. But was glad to notice that there was nothing else she could throw at him.

"Gabriel, you get to go out, you get to leave this bloody room! I am s-t-u-c-k…" She spelled it out for him. She felt like she was losing her mind.

"Well I'm s-o-r-r-y!" Gabriel snipped back. Eve's face then relaxed, and she giggled.

"What am I doing? It's bad enough that I am going crazy…I shouldn't do it to you…I'm sorry."

"Can I approach or do you have another book under the blankets?" Gabriel said with a smirk.

"I am unarmed." Eve threw off the blankets. Gabriel then crawled into bed with her.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. But it's doctors orders."

"I know." Eve then looked out the window. She desperately wanted to go outside…it was beginning to warm up, the flowers were beginning to blossom…and she had to see it all through a pain of glass. "Did they leave already?"

"Yes. They'll be back in a month." They were talking about Eve's parents and Adam. The three had decided, since the brew of pirates had dwindled, that it was no longer lucrative to continue pirating the seas. With the money they had they decided to have two homes built on Gabriel's property, so they would be close to Eve and the children. Jack stayed behind, knowing Eve would feel safer with him still here. "I am going to have to go into town…I'll be back later tonight. I don't want you leaving this room, understand?"

"Yes sir…" Eve said as she smirked, knowing full well, once she got the chance she would take a small walk. Gabriel then put on his jacket.

"Damien is in his study, if you need anything."

"Right."

"I'll be back." Gabriel then bent down and kissed her.

"Hurry back…" Eve smiled. Gabriel then left the bedroom.

XXXXXX

Eve watched as an hour later, from the window in her room, Gabriel step into the carriage and it drive off. Seeing it go, until she could see no more. Hurrying across the room, she picked up her dressing robe, and slipped on a pair of slippers. Knowing that if she went out the front steps, she would be caught, so she pocked her head out the door, and searched the hall, nothing. Stepping out of the room and tip toeing to the back stairs, she followed the stairs down until it led to the kitchen, only servants were in this area, and since they were busy putting together a dinner, for when Gabriel got home, they didn't notice her slip out the back door.

Eve took her stroll quietly, just inhaling the air, something she hadn't done in a month. Knowing that her doctor, Jack, and Damien, were lurking, she knew she had to make this stroll quick. Stepping into the barn, Eve spotted where she was headed. The horse was beautiful, Rosie, was hers, not that she could ride her, but she just wanted to spend time with her. Stepping in front the stall, Rosie nuzzled Eve, and Eve gently stroked her nose. Spending time with anything other than a book was just what Eve needed.

"If you needed to sneak out of the house, all you had to do was ask me." Jack said from behind. Eve jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around.

"You scared me…" Eve said breathing hard and then noticed the look Jack was giving her. "I didn't do a very good job."

"You've lost your touch." Jack smiled and walked towards her. "Now, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get out."

"Well, that's the problem, doctor said…"

"To hell with the doctor." Eve grumbled.

"I have to take you back, you know that." Jack said.

"I know, but give me a few more minutes."

"I promise we'll walk really slow." Jack said as he held out his arm. Eve took it reluctantly and began to walk.

"I hate this you know that." Eve said.

"I know."

"Who told?"

"James, said that he saw you walk out…didn't want to be on your warpath…he heard you this morning."

"He did?" Eve said shamefully.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell Gabriel? He'll never let me out of his sight if he finds out."

"No, I'm not going to tell Gabriel. But instead of Gabriel, you'll have me watching you."

"That's even worse!" Eve said as she threw her head back.

XXXXXXXXX

"Now go to sleep…" Jack said as he propped his legs up on a table.

"I'm not tired." Eve said as she slumped into the pillows.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Oh for Christ sake Jack! I am not a child!" Eve then glanced at the book that was on the table. "Hand me that book please."

"No."

"Why not?" Eve said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"No weapons for you…" Jack then picked up the book and started reading from it.

"That's not fair." The door knocked and the doctor walked in. "Hello Doctor Lange."

"Hello Evelyn. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." The doctor then set down a bag.

"Gabriel told me you were having trouble sleeping."

"Wouldn't you if you had a sixty pound sack of potatoes strapped to your stomach?" Eve snipped.

"I can give you something to help you sleep." The doctor then pulled out a needle.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course. All natural, from some herbs and berries I found on the estate. Won't harm the babies."

"I guess it's alright." Eve then looked at Jack, who nodded.

"Ok, I need you to hold out your arm." The doctor then stuck the syringe in Eve's arm. "You should sleep well tonight."

"Change is good." Eve smiled. Doctor Lange then took the blankets and pulled them over her.

"It's very important that you rest."

"I will." Eve's eyes began to close.

"What did you give her?" Jack asked as he noted that Eve was practically already asleep.

"Just some herbs…it soothes the body. No need to stay with her, she'll be out for hours." The doctor reassured.

"Alright, Damien wanted to run a few things by me…" Jack then glanced at Eve, who was already in a deep sleep. "So she won't wake up?"

"No. It will probably be Gabriel, the one to wake her."

"Alright." Jack and Doctor Lange then left the room, leaving Eve alone to her dreams.

XXXXXXXX

He encircled the bed…she was lying there, totally unable to help herself…she would be so fun to scare…so fun to see her bleed…but he needed to hurt him…needed to hurt both of them…he crawled on the bed where she slept, knowing full well she couldn't help herself. Taking the blunt end of the knife he slid it across her stomach…she still didn't wake…he climbed on top of her, and shook her gently…leaning forward he whispered in her ear.

"I'm here to take you…" Eve mumbled. "Wake up…it's time to feel my pain…" Eve's eyes opened slowly. Her eyes widened and he clamped down his hands on her mouth. "Your not going to say a word…" He then pulled something out. Eve saw that it shined and she was terrified. He then jerked the object into her side…it was a needle. Eve began to struggle. She kicked and punched, pushed and pulled…he wasn't getting off her. All he did was smile at her, a smile that was cold…so undeniably cold. He then got up…Eve flopped to the floor and tried to scream…but she couldn't…something was stopping her…she tried to walk to the door but the room began to spin…he was going to take her…'Gabriel…' She said his name over and over in her mind…her mind was screaming at her 'Get out…get up!'…

He watched her fall to the floor…so close to the door. Gathering her up, he tied a rope around her and walked to the window. Seeing the carriage below, he lowered her to the ground, next he himself slid down the rope. "He's do back here in an hour. I want to make sure he doesn't know his wife is missing." He said.

"Captain, she's having two babies…she never did nothing to you…"

"Do you not know who this is?"

"No."

"This is Evelyn Turner."

"She married Jonathan Sparrow. I thought she never recovered."

"She went into hiding…not wanting to be a part of the sea…fell in love with Gabriel Johnson, the shipping and trading tycoon…isn't interesting…two birds with one stone."

"Captain…you don't plan on killing her while she's you know…"

"No. She will be well cared for until she delivers…then she will die…very well cared for. Isn't that right doctor Lange?"

"Very well cared for…" Doctor Lange sneered. "She will pay for her sins…not her children…"

(A/N) Ah HA! The snake is revealed! Much more to this than what meets the eye...you'll find out a bit about Eve's past that may surprise you...


	14. Missing

(A/N) I know, I'm a jerk! I'll give you a couple of chappies today! I am so sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"When was the last time you saw her?" Gabriel asked Jack.

"This afternoon, the doctor gave her something to sleep. I found her walking around outside…brought her back in…and she went to sleep so I left her…I shouldn't have left her…" Jack said as he put his head in his hands.

"That means she's been missing for six hours." It was very early the following morning. Gabriel went upstairs and saw Eve wasn't there, and he panicked and started searching each room…and found nothing.

"I have interviewed everyone…" Damien ran in out of breath.

"And?" Gabriel asked.

"No one saw her. I have them searching the estate…Gabriel…unless they turn up something we have nothing to go on…"

"When they get back we are going to Paris…whoever this is…he is a pirate…he is going to take her back to the sea." Gabriel then sat down and looked out the window. "It's like she just disappeared…no sign of struggle…nothing…" Gabriel then racked his mind. "Have you seen Doctor Lange?"

"No." Jack said. Gabriel then got up and ran to the doctor's room and stepped inside.

"He's not here." Gabriel said out of breath.

"Maybe whoever took Eve took him too…" Jack said.

"No…he had to be in on it. His bag isn't here." Gabriel then took a small table and flipped it over. "The bastard was in this house…examining my wife…we trusted him…"

"Gabriel you couldn't have known." Damien said.

"I should have been more careful." Gabriel said. Someone then was running up the stairs.

"I found something!" A young man shouted as he ran up the stairs. The four then ran downstairs and out of the house towards the fields. "Look at this…" He picked up a small clip.

"This is from her hair…" Gabriel said as he picked it up. "He must have thrown it out the window…as he…" Gabriel then glanced around. "Get the carriages ready!" Gabriel shouted. The fields bustled with activity…they would be leaving for Paris shortly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later…

Eve woke up. She was cold…she was wet…and she was in pain. Opening her eyes slightly she saw she was in a cell…sleeping on a small bed. She sat up…she noted she was on a ship…she could feel the sway of the ship. Then her memory hit her at once. She got up from bed and felt a drag at her ankle. Her ankle had a chain on it…she was chained to the bed.

"I'm glad to see your awake." A voice, a voice she recognized woke her.

"Doctor Lange…is that you? What's going on?" Her voice became frantic.

"Nothing child…" The doctor then stepped closer to the cell.

"What are you doing?" Eve's head still spun.

"I am here to take care of you until you deliver."

"What? I don't…" Eve suddenly realized what he was saying. "You slimy bastard."

"Now that isn't very nice. Now I am going to tell you everything you need to know…now are you going to keep quiet." Eve didn't say anything, she just sat back down on the bed. "Good."

"Do you remember the Mediterranean?" Doctor Lange leaned against the bars. "The tirade you and your then husband caused."

"Yes." Eve wasn't sure what he was getting at, the Mediterranean was indeed violent, but they had been careful.

"Well then you remember a ship, The Forgotten?" Eve's memory racked, she tried to remember.

"No, I don't." She could see him anger.

"You have too…remember the young girl…the young mother…" Eve's mind went back.

"_Jon their ship is sinking!" Eve shouted._

"_Eve, we can't do anything about it! Their pirates they know the consequences!" Jon grabbed Eve's arm and directed her towards the ship. "They would not help us if it were the other way around." He whispered in her ear._

"_Jon, she's having a baby…and she has a small boy…" Eve said as she watched the ship go under._

"_No one gave you mercy."_

"_Jon, we can't just…"_

"_Yes we can, now order the crew to pull away." Jon turned her around and looked at her in the eyes. "Eve, this is what it's all about, no mercy, you above all people should know that."_

"Her name was Beatrice. She was my daughter. I knew her husband was a pirate, but they loved each other none the less. I was on the ship with her…and her husband and I both survived." The doctor continued. "I saw you looking at her…watching her…I knew you were watching her…you saw her struggle…you saw her try and save herself and her son…"

"My wife died…my children died…because your nothing but a cold hearted bitch!" Another man walked in and stood right next to Doctor Lange…she remembered him… "Don't you remember me Eve?"

Eve was so scared she couldn't answer. "Captain Anthony Raymond. You destroyed my family."

Eve had no idea what to say. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough." He opened the cell. Anthony Raymond was a huge man, he had to duck to get in the cell, and he looked powerful. Eve scooted back in the bed, afraid he was going to strike her. "I'm not going to hit you…I have other plans for you…" He pulled her arms away from her face, and stared straight through her. "You are going to die the way my wife and children died. Did you know she was nine months into her pregnancy? She was ready to have our child any day, she was so happy…and you killed her."

"You know the consequences of life on the sea. I have felt pain, and loss…it comes with it, you knew that when you let your pregnant wife on your ship, and your son…" Eve took her hands back. "How could you let your son out of your sight? You knew the ship was sinking, and yet you did nothing!" Eve shouted back.

"And now your remarried. To Gabriel Johnson, shipping and trading tycoon, having twins…" It seemed as though everything she had said made no difference.

"What does this have to do with Gabriel? It's me you want revenge for…"

"Gabriel has almost single-handedly wiped out pirating. If you think that I am all alone on wanting him dead, your wrong. I have the support of many. Even your own parents are pulling out…and so are your brother and sister."

"There will be those that will continue to sail."

"Of course, but Gabriel has made it difficult. His ships are powerful…and he can live with the fact that with all the power he has he could not protect his family. He is going to live out the rest of his life knowing that you and his children died because of the foolish mistakes he made." He then got up and the Doctor walked in, holding a needle.

"No!" Eve shouted and started to squirm. Anthony held her arms down. "Get away!"

"Eve, it would go easier if you just lie still…" The doctor said. Eve still kicked her legs and hit the doctor in the face, causing him to stagger back. "Hold her legs Anthony!" Anthony then painfully grabbed both her hands and legs and held her firmly to the bed.

"Don't start being a menace!" The doctor said. He then took the needle and stuck it in her thigh. "Now, sleep child…" Eve looked up…whatever he was giving her was potent…she couldn't function right, her thoughts scrambled…she reached her hand up and grabbed Anthony's shirt…

"What is she doing?" Anthony asked the doctor.

"She doesn't know what she's doing…she'll fall asleep again…don't worry Anthony…"

Captain Chrissy Cupcake (wink wink Karen!)


	15. Escaping

(A/N) I wuv you all! Sorry once again! Anyways, did anyone catch Lost last night? That was so Good! **Williz:** Okay, Captain Cupcake finds the golden frosting, and she and her trusty first mate, Karen Kangeroo, must find it before all of the world's cakes dry out! Great Plot! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"It seems funny…" Elizabeth said.

"What is funny?" Will said as they began walking away from the docks.

"I never thought we would end up living out the rest of our lives on land. I always thought it would be on the sea."

"Well it would have been. Gabriel is allowing us to build a home on his property."

"You know that we were getting too old for the sea. And William and Laura are also pulling out, I think it's safer, at least we won't be worrying." Elizabeth said.

"And we'll be able to see them more often…"

"Did you think thirty years ago that we would be in Paris, hanging up our boots?" Elizabeth asked with a smile, she was still in love with Will, even after thirty plus years together.

"No. Didn't think I would have three beautiful children, and two grandchildren…soon to be four." Will said beaming. They continued walking and stopped when they saw Gabriel's home.

"I thought he was staying…" Elizabeth began.

"Something's wrong." Will and Elizabeth then ran to the house. They spotted Jack…and Adam was already there. "What's going on?" Will asked the two of them.

"They took Eve." Jack said as he entered the house.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Will asked concerned.

"What the hell do you think I mean? Someone came in the house and took her…he had help."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lange." Jack continued in the house.

"What happened?" Will asked Adam.

"He was the last to see Eve. Lange gave her something to sleep. So Jack left her, trusting Lange. What we didn't know was Lange was involved with everything. He would know when she would be alone, and took advantage. She was drugged up, and we think she barely knew her surroundings, she would go easily when the time came to take her. Jack thinks it's his fault, that if he had only stayed with her none of this would have happened."

"What about Gabriel?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's with Damien. Getting the word out to his ships to look for her, see if anyone had seen anything suspicious."

"How is he taking it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not good. I think he is keeping himself busy to avoid the truth." They then saw Gabriel and Damien approaching.

"A ship left three days ago, heading towards Ireland. I am going to follow, it was the only ship that left in the timeframe that would make the most sense." Gabriel said.

"What if your wrong?" Will said.

"It is the only chance. If she is not on that ship…then I don't know…" Gabriel then stood by one of the carriages. "Are you coming?"

Elizabeth looked at Will and Adam looked at Damien. "Let me get Jack first." Adam ran to the house and brought Jack out. They all went into the carriage and headed towards the docks. Gabriel picked out the fastest ship he had on his fleet, he had to bring Eve back, he could not fail her. Damien waved them off, he would stay behind, make sure he was here, especially if Gabriel came back mourning, not celebrating.

XXXXXXXXX

Eve woke with such a headache she could barely lift her head off the pillow. With a groan she sat up. Nothing had changed, she was still stuck in the cell, still chained to the bed. The one question that plagued Eve's mind was why? Why had they waited so long? Perhaps they couldn't find her after she had decided that the sea was no longer what it meant to her. And Gabriel, he was searching for her…but where were they headed? Eve grabbed her head in agony and then placed her hand on her stomach, she now knew she had to fight for them…fight for Gabriel, no one was here to help her, she was on her own.

She knelt down to the floor and began examining the chain. It was attached to the bracket underneath the bed, so there was no way she was getting it out. Eve then thought a while…her hands immediately went up to her hair, fumbling around her hair, she found what she was looking for. Pulling the pin from her hair she stuck it in the lock, twisting and turning the pin she eventually popped the lock. Grabbing her ankle in pain she stood up. Taking the pin, once again she tried for the door. "No…" Eve grumbled as the pin broke. Frustrated she sat down on the bed, she wasn't getting out of here. Footsteps coming towards her brought her back, she had to think fast. Slipping back into bed, pulling the chain up to her ankle, but not securing it, she closed her eyes and hoped her plan would work.

She could tell it was Anthony…the stamping of his footsteps were unmistakable. He opened the cell door and left it open, Eve did not hear it close. He then sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead…then she heard something she never thought she would hear coming from him…he was weeping.

"I don't want to do this to you…but you watched as she died…you didn't help her…As a woman, a woman that has felt the pain of losing a child…I watched you, you wanted to help, but the law of the sea, 'Those who are left behind, stay behind…', but she was young, she was a mother. I have to do this, I have to kill you, for me, for her father, retribution is the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning…" Eve took this as her chance.

Her eyes opened slightly, and she let out a moan. "Gabriel?" She said slowly.

"No, it's not Gabriel." Anthony had no idea what was going on.

"They aren't safe…our children…my son…" She wasn't making sense.

"I know." He took her hand and petted it. Eve then snapped her eyes open and leaned up into his arms.

"It won't stop…" Eve sobbed into Anthony's shirt. "I don't want my children to die…" Eve was sobbing uncontrollably. Anthony did not know what to do, he just held her, not knowing what Eve was doing underneath the sheets. Eve took hold of the lock…his hands were on the bed behind her…she took the lock and snapped them around one of his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Anthony pulled back.

"Saving myself…" Eve said exasperated. She brought one of her hands and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor. Eve quickly got up and searched his sides, and pulled out his pistol. Eve whispered to him softly, as he tried to regain his composure. "I heard every word you said, and I know your pain, so that prevents me from killing you. You think you are better than me, you chain a woman to a bloody bed, a woman who is seven months pregnant, you are a monster…" Eve got away from him and shut the cell behind her. He looked up at her.

"You can't get anywhere. Do you think you can take over this ship all on your own?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am going to try."

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Eve stood firmly. "We are off the coast of England, heading north…you are going to drown in the icy cold waters of the North Atlantic."

"We'll see about that." Before Eve could turn around she was knocked to the ground, and the dark took over her.


	16. Frozen Fear

(A/N) Where are you you guys? Reviews are lacking...i want to cry! You don't love me anymore! WHY GOD WHY! LOL, that's ok everyone, I know it is final and testing season, believe me I know what that's about. Anyway, please enjoy this chappie, the next time I may reveiw, could possibly be Tuesday, or even Wednesday..I know, shoot me know. WILLIZ- I know the world's supply of frosting is missing, and dentists around the world are going nuts, no cavities to fill...so they enlist, Captain Chrissy Cupcake, and her trusting first mate, Karen Kangeroo, to save the frosting. Now that's a plot! Sorry everyone, if you think I am a total weirdo, but...well I am! haha! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Several days later

Eve was not allowed alone in her cell, now a guard was posted outside her cell. So the fact that she had sat in that damned cell day in and day out for almost three weeks, was starting to weigh on her mind. She felt frustrated and tired, and knew that the end was near, she had heard a few days ago that they were close to the 'drop off' point, and figured today was the day, today she would plunge into the icy cold waters and die…her and her children. But something kept her sane, at least she would no longer have to suffer the loss of her children, she would be dead, with them, and her son…but there was Gabriel, she didn't want to leave him, she wanted to tell him she loved him, that she loved him more than she ever loved anyone, he was going to lose everything, his wife and children, she wouldn't think about his pain, it only broke her heart.

"It's time." Anthony said to her as he held out her bonds. Lange was beside him.

Eve was looking down on her wedding rings. "Can I have a minute?"

"You've had plenty." Anthony stepped inside the cell and tied her hands behind her back. He then held her by her shoulders, and began to lead her on deck. The air was cold, so cold that Eve could see her breath. Her body began to shake as her bare feet his the frozen deck. So cold her feet stuck to the deck.

They brought her closer to the plank. Eve peered down at the water, it even looked cold.

XXXXXXX

"That's it!" Gabriel shouted. "Open fire!"

"Gabriel, you could kill her!" Jack shouted.

"They are anchored, and they have their plank out, what do you think he plans on doing with her!" Jack stood back, letting Gabriel take the reins, he knew what he was doing, he just hoped Gabriel wasn't too smart for his own good.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The ship shuttered under the first booming attack. The deck began to scramble as the crew took their posts. Eve wiggled from Anthony's grasp and ducked as a cannon flew through the air. Eve watched as Gabriel's ship came along it's side. The crew began to form a protective circle around Anthony, Lange, and Eve, as Gabriel, Will, Jack, Adam, Elizabeth and the crew boarded the ship.

"Hand her over…" Gabriel said with his pistol drawn.

"Do you think we went his far to come away with nothing?" Anthony sneered.

"She is going to die Gabriel, just live with it…we have lived with it." The doctor bent down and tied Eve's ankle to a pair of metal balls. "She is going to drown…" The doctor looked in Eve's eyes…crazed.

"No one needs to die today Doctor Lange! It's your choice!" Gabriel threatened. "Let her go, and you live…"

"She watched them die and did nothing." Anthony took her by the shoulders and lead her to the plank. "I am so sorry…" Anthony whispered as he pushed Eve over the edge of the ship. Eve let out a scream before she fell into the water.

"No!" Gabriel ran forward but was stopped by Anthony's crew. The crew's began fighting.

"She's gone Gabriel!" Doctor Lange shouted. Gabriel tried running to the side of the ship, but was stopped by a member of the crew.

"Let me pass…" The crew member only shook his head and swung his sword quickly down Gabriel's side. Gabriel spun out of the way and kicked the sword out of the man's hand. Gabriel took his sword and plunged it into the man's chest.

Gabriel fought to get to the side of the ship and succeeded, he pulled off his holster and jumped over the side.

XXXX

The icy waters had a numbing effect on Eve as she floated down. The water was shallow, so she floated only a few yards before she hit the rocks. She pulled up as she tried to get her ropes free. Growing tired and running out of saved breath she stopped struggling, she excepted her fate, she grew still... She heard a splash above her, but didn't look, she was too tired. With her eyes barely open she saw Gabriel swim down to her. His eyes looked fearful. He took the sides of her face and brought his lips to hers and breathed air into her lungs. He then swam behind her and took off the ropes. With her hands free she bent down and tried to help Gabriel with the weights, they were anchoring her down. Gabriel couldn't move her.

Eve could see the struggle on his face, hope was fleeting and she knew it. Yanking and pulling she knew that he was running out of air, as was she.

He knew he needed a key, but Eve couldn't stay down here much longer, she would either run out of oxygen, or freeze to death.

Eve thought of her grandfather…how he died, and how she was going to…'I can't die…not like this…' Eve began to feverishly start pulling at the weights. She saw Gabriel go up to the surface.

Gabriel was beginning to lose his breath himself, he needed to get to the surface. Swimming upward he gasped for air. Jack shouted down to him.

"Where is she?"

"I can't move her, the weights…" Before anyone knew it Will jumped into the water. Will knew how his father died, he be damned before he let that happen to his daughter. Both men swimming down Will bent down to the weights as Gabriel gave Eve another breath. Will saw her face, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, she was just set in an eternal peace…her hair feathering behind her…her pale skin contrasting to the vast, dark ocean waters.

Will tapped on Gabriel's foot and both began to pull her up. As they came to the surface they expected Eve to be gasping for air but she wasn't.

"Throw down a rope!" Jack threw a rope, and by looking at her, her pale face and icy blue lips…he thought they were too late.

"Tie it around her…" Will said through chattering teeth. Gabriel took his numb fingers and wrapped it around Eve's limp body.

(A/N) Uh, oh...has Captain Cupcake been a bad girl...I could have been...or maybe not...hehe...you'll just have to tune in to find out!

**"Watch out for the Sprinkles Captain!" Karen Kangeroo warned her Captain.**

**"I can see the damned spri..." Captain Cupcake slipped on the sprinkled, her legs flaying behind her, she fell right on her butt.**

**"Told ya..."**


	17. Life and Forgiveness

(A/N) Ok, I should be studying for my Sociology Final...but hey, I didn't want you to hang too long! So just one today...the last installment of this fic, is well, just about done. It is probably one of my best, at least I think, it has a lot of drama, WHICH I LOVE! So please enjoy this chappie! BTW, MY FAVORITE AUTHOR CATHERINE COULTER, sent me an e-mail, replying to the one I sent her! I was so excited! Still am! If anyone is interested in a really good series, check out her FBI series, has everything, adventure, suspense, a bit of romance, everything! I haven't put them down!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

They laid Eve on the deck. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving. Gabriel kneeled down next to her, and with shaking hands he felt for her pulse, she had a pulse.

"Come on Evelyn…" Gabriel started breathing air into her lungs. "Please…" Again and again breathing, trying to breath life into her body.

Jack, Adam, Elizabeth, and Will, all watched Gabriel breath some life into Eve, but she wasn't having it.

"You can't leave me like this…" Gabriel was beginning to lose his trademark cool. "Just breathe darling…please…" Gabriel breathed in another breath.

"Damn Evelyn just breathe!" Gabriel was losing control. "Breathe please…" Gabriel blew air into her mouth once again. "Oh God, please fight…one last time…" Gabriel tried again to fill her lungs with air.

Eve's chest then heaved upward as she took her first breath. Gabriel sighed in relief and turned her to her side as she coughed up water. She was gasping for air as Gabriel pressed his hand against her back. "Give me a blanket…" Gabriel wrapped a blanket around Eve and picked her up and began walking back to his ship. Eve huddled to Gabriel's shirt, she was so cold.

XXXXXXX

Gabriel placed her in his cabin, and put her on the bed, soon, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Adam, watched as Eve was put into bed. "Give me blankets…" Gabriel's voice was hoarse, he had been in that water too long as well.

"Gabriel, you should warm up too…" Elizabeth said as she handed him blankets.

"Not until I know she's going to be fine…" He then took the blankets and wrapped them around Eve's shaking body. 'God I hope the children…', Gabriel's thoughts swirled in his mind. Gabriel stripped off his jacket and collapsed against Eve, trying to share what little he had of his own body heat. He heard Eve mumbling something, nothing coherent, and he just held her tightly.

Behind him Gabriel heard some commotion, as he turned around he saw that Will had collapsed onto the floor. Gabriel was in the water longer than Will, but Will was an older man, his body was different. "There's a cot under the bed…" Gabriel stood up and pulled it out. Jack and Adam lifted Will onto the cot, and Elizabeth took blanket's and wrapped it around Will.

Father and daughter were barely keeping on…their lives were in danger. Gabriel watched as Elizabeth tended to Will, and Gabriel turned his attention back to Eve. She was still shaking, her lips still blue. Gabriel then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do with them?" Jack asked.

"Lock them in the brig for now, destroy their ship…I want nothing left." Gabriel said bitterly. "Keep Lange and the other one in a separate cell." Gabriel then went back to holding tightly to Eve, her lips had turned a shade of blue that he hated.

XXXXXXX

Several hours had passed. Will was awake and conscious, but Eve had not opened her eyes. Elizabeth assured Gabriel that Eve and the babies were fine, she just needed to wake up. Gabriel sat by her bedside, not moving, not wanting to leave her. The ship that she was on was now below them, the crew that kept her, in the brig…he didn't know what to do with them, that he thought, he would decide when Eve came to. Gabriel felt the world around him stop, he had broken his promise, he had failed Eve, when he told her he'd keep her safe. He left that morning to settle some business, he had thought that the threat was over, that they weren't going to pursue her, pursue his family, but he was wrong, his decision to leave her almost cost her, her life.

Gabriel took her hand and bent his head down to it. Staying there, not caring about his own well-being, he waited.

_The water was so cold…she still felt the chill in her bones. She remembered the pain that surged through her body as it dipped into the icy waters. She remembered Gabriel, swimming down to her, trying to give her life through his breath…she remember her glance to the large belly she carried…she remembered her son's grave…how she knew she would be with her children in heaven, when her life passed. But she didn't feel the life draining from her…she felt alive…so she opened her eyes…_

As she opened her eyes she saw Gabriel, bent over her stomach. Raising her other hand she placed it on his shoulder. His head shot up, and tears streamed down his face. "Evelyn…" Gabriel brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I am so sorry."

Eve looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. "For what?" She whispered.

"I didn't keep you safe. I am so sorry."

"You can't live like that. I am here now and that's all that matters…" The words that escaped her lips were slow and painful. Eve closed her eyes. Her eyes immediately shot open and she placed her hands on her stomach.

Gabriel, calmed her, knowing what she was thinking. "Their fine." Eve closed her eyes again in relief.

"Where are they?" Eve asked.

"Who?"

"Doctor Lange and Anthony."

"In the brig." Gabriel gritted his teeth, he would enjoy watching them die.

"I want to see them…" Eve said as she tried to sit up.

"Not now." Gabriel's voice hardened.

"Gabriel, don't do anything to them…I need to talk to them."

"Why?" Gabriel asked, not understanding.

"Because if I were them…I was them after my son died…I would have done the same thing." Gabriel looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Evelyn your not like them…" Gabriel said clenching her hand.

"I was. After my son died I became a different person…at first I was angry, angry at myself for making Jon so angry that he ran out of the house, I was mad that I couldn't protect myself. My anger slowly left me and focused in on Jon, I don't believe I ever forgave him for walking out, I don't think I ever will, he left me in a vulnerable state…Now that I look back on it, I wondered if he knew what he was doing." Eve paused for a second. "If Barbossa were alive, I would have killed him…if I hadn't realized that being angry wouldn't bring my son back…I quite possibly could have killed Jon…I was dealing with the fact that my son was dead and that my husband was a lying, scandalous, cheat…I knew then…I ignored my intuitions. I sat on my ship and watched as Anthony's wife drowned, I watched as his son drowned. I sat there and did nothing. I gave orders to move on, even though I knew in my heart I should have helped her…she was pregnant, nine months…I hid behind the fact that I was a pirate that it was part of the business. But I am a woman, a woman that at that point had three miscarriages, and knew the pain of a lost child."

"Evelyn, he knew the risks."

"I know he did. But there is something I have to say to him. I am not the same woman that I was five years ago when these events started happening. I wish you knew me then, because you could tell the difference, maybe everything would have been different if we had met then. I was still a little girl, living in a woman's body. After my son died I accepted what had happened, I became a hardened woman, towards everything, I left the sea, no longer was it important to me. I have to see him Gabriel, if I don't I will always wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"What could have been different. If I don't intercede now, I know you will kill them…I just need time." Gabriel nodded in understanding, she needed to clear her conscious, needed not to let what happened to her, happen to him.

(A/N) Very different indeed. Forgivness? Maybe, but will all turn out the way we all want it...

"Captain, stop complaining! The sprinkles happened, we survived..."

"Ya, your not the one with the bloody bruised ego!" Captain Chrissy Cupcake said to her protective and ever loyal first mate, Karen Kangeroo.

"No, no bruised ego, maybe a bruised butt, but not ego." Captain Cupcake shot Karen a look that would have melted the stiffest frosting. "Well, you must pick your self up Captain, we have to help the dentists, finding the world's supply of frosting is of uttermost importance. So stop your damned whining." The Captain nodded solemly.

"Your right Karen, the frosting, the frosting situation is dire...SET SAILS FOR CANDYLAND!"


	18. Forgiven

(A/N) Woo hoo! I am all done for three whole months! No commuting to school nothing, just work, and enjoy writing my fics! Yay! Anyways, American Idol...hehe...such a guilty pleasure, I'm a Bo fan personally, I truly hope he wins. So what's new with everyone...haven't gotten many review lately...not that it hurt my feelings...(Tears swell in eyes, chokes back tears...) That's ok everyone, I know what the end of the school year brings...hell in a form of a essay! Enjoy this chappie! BTW, anyone who lives in the Northeast of the US, what the hell happened to Spring? Typical New England Freakin Weather! We're gonn just jump into the Summa I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Gabriel helped Eve downstairs to the brig. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, she was still weak, but her spirits were up, two days had passed, she needed to get this over with.

"Yes." The cells were quiet. Gabriel had already released the crew in London, he had no need for them. The only two that concerned him was Lange and Anthony. As she walked in she saw them both in different cells. They looked depleted, emaciated, tired. "I want to do this myself."

"I'll be waiting by the door." Gabriel let go of her hand. Eve walked and faced the cells, Anthony on the right, Doctor Lange on the left.

"I can understand you." Eve said suddenly. Both looked up and met her gaze.

"You understand nothing." Lange said.

"Your wrong Doctor Lange, I understand everything. I understand what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost a son, because my husband at the time, walked out of the house, letting a crazed man waltz in and beat me senseless…he stuck a dagger in my stomach, and my son died. I blamed my husband, I hated him, I hated the fact that he wasn't there from the beginning, I hated that my son died because of him."

"Did he send Barbossa after you?" Anthony asked, suddenly interested in her story.

"I don't know that. It is possible, Jon came back a different man. While he was gone he had a child with another woman, I was to blind to see the truth. I think he resented that he couldn't stay with his son, when he came back and saw that I was pregnant, he stayed…when my son died, he stayed, when I was under the curse of the Isla de Muerta, he stayed, but then accused me of an affair and left me. Jon could have certainly told Barbossa where we were, sent him to rid of me…I don't know, Jon is dead."

"I didn't know." Anthony said with lowered eyes.

"Well now you do. What I ultimately wanted to say…especially after what you had told me Anthony, was that I don't blame you for your actions. I forgive you." Eve felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

"You forgive me? Even after everything I said, everything I did?"

"Yes."

"Don't believe this poppycock! She's lying can't you tell! Her husband is going to come in here and shoot you right between your eyes you idiot! You lying witch!" Lange was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I don't like to lie Doctor Lange. You should know that." Eve said calmly.

"I hate you, you damned wretch! You destroyed my daughter! My grandchildren! I hate you, you self-righteous bitch!" Lange was slamming his fists against the bars. "I will see you die, believe me!"

Eve stepped back from the cell. Gabriel then walked in to stop this from escalating to anything more. "What do you want to do?" Gabriel asked her.

"I don't know…"

"He is threatening to kill you…" Gabriel said in an angered tone. "I won't let him leave this ship alive…" Eve closed her eyes. Then opened them and looked at Anthony.

"Do you forgive me?" Eve asked him.

Anthony closed his eyes and a smile touched his lips. "You know I can see her when I close my eyes…she's with my boy…and holding a baby…I forgive you…" Eve took a deep breath. "I'm deeply sorry for what I did…I should never have come after you, it doesn't justify her death, it doesn't justify my children's death…to hurt you…Nothing will bring them back." Eve looked into his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pain, and remorse.

Eve then turned to Gabriel. "Let him go."

"What?"

"I said let him go. He can move on, I have, and so can he."

"What about Lange?"

"I don't care. This is up to you now. I have said my peace. It's your turn Gabriel, whatever it is you want to do to either of them." Eve then squeezed his hand. "Do you want me to send down anyone?"

"No, I'll take you back upstairs, I'll handle this."

XXXXXXX

"I don't want either of them to leave this ship alive." Will said. "They both need to be dealt with now."

"We can't trust what either of them said. What if he is lying to her? Just so she would let him go." Adam said.

"What if he comes back for her?" Jack asked.

"I know. I don't believe they should leave this ship either." Gabriel said.

"Then it's settled." Jack said.

"No. It's not." Gabriel said. "Evelyn wants him to live. For some reason. But she said whatever my decision was she would understand." Gabriel then got up and ran his hand through his hair. "This bastard terrorized us for months…"

"What is your decision Gabe? You have to make one before we get back to Paris." Will said.

XXXXXXX

They stayed in London, Gabriel had made his decision, and there was no looking back. He was letting both of them go.

"Step onto the dock and do not look back, if you do, I will kill you." Gabriel said to both Anthony and Lange. Eve was behind him, her hands at her sides, Elizabeth with a hand on her shoulder, and Jack, Will, and Adam, surrounding Anthony and Lange.

They slowly began to walk off…Eve watched the sun hit a shining object that was held in Lange's pocket. Eve watched it…and he reached for it. "Gabriel!" Eve shouted as she grabbed him, and pulled him away.

Lange pulled out a pistol and fired at the direction of the ship. Will pulled Elizabeth to the ground. Adam fell to the floor, his hands over his head. The bullet flew through the air…the sound whistled through till it hit flesh. The sound was muffled and sickening, Eve leaned up from Gabriel, another shot rang above her. Eve looked up and saw Lange above her. She glanced at the ground, Jack wasn't moving, he was bleeding, he had been shot. She quickly glanced down at Gabriel, his eyes were closed, he must have hit his head. She looked across the deck and saw her father over her mother's body. Eve reached into Gabriel's holster and pulled out his pistol, pointed it towards Lange.

"Now I'm going to do, what I should have done a long time ago." The shot fired, but Lange was headed to the floor as it rang through the air, once again the sound, the muffled sound of flesh ripping was heard. Eve slowly got to her feet and looked at Lange… he had shot Anthony, Anthony had jumped in the way of the bullet…Eve stood behind Lange, who was over Anthony, and cocked the pistol.

"Stand up." Eve growled. Lange stood up and turned and faced her.

"Are you going to kill me Evelyn? Are you going to let the memory of your dead son cloud your better judgment."

"No." Eve fired the pistol into Lange's chest, sending him flying to the floor. Eve dropped the pistol. Looking around the deck, she saw Anthony was already dead…then a hand that went into the air caused her to turn around. "Jack…" Eve whispered as she ran over to him.

"Jack…he's gone…" Eve said kneeling to the floor grabbing his hand. Jack's body was shaking. "Let me…" The bullet had hit him in the stomach. Eve pressed her hands on Jack's wound. "God, please…" Eve couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No…" Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Jack, I won't let you die. I won't let you leave me…" Eve cried. "You have to see these children born, do you understand me? I want you to fight…" Eve looked around the deck. Will was stirring, she needed help. "Please help!" The primal screech in her voice was never heard by Will, he never wanted to hear that again. Will looked in her direction and scrambled over. "He's got a bullet in his stomach…" Eve was gasping for air.

"Eve, I need you to step away…help everyone else, get them up…" Eve let go of the wound. She looked at Jack's pained face. Breathing heavily she got to Adam first. No bullet wounds and he was already stirring.

"Adam…are you alright?" Eve asked.

"Yeah…" Eve then looked to her mother, who was already up and helping her father. Eve then made her way to Gabriel's side.

"Gabriel…wake up please…" Eve grabbed her stomach in pain. "God Gabriel, wake up, I need you please." Eve was shaking him. Slowly his eyes opened, he had taken a good bump on his head. As he saw Eve's face he immediately sat up, the front of her dress was covered in blood.

"Evelyn, were you hurt?" Gabriel asked alarmed.

Eve looked down at her dress. "No, this is Jack's…" Eve then looked at Jack. As she turned back to face Gabriel she hunched over in pain.

"Evelyn what's wrong?" Gabriel took her by her shoulders.

"Nothing…" Eve got up unsteadily. She walked over to her mother who was feverishly working on Jack.

"We have to bring him in one of the cabins." Elizabeth was telling Will. "This is bad Will."

(A/N) Doesn't look too good for Jack does it? Well, he ISCaptain Jack Sparrow, but is that enough to save him this time?

WILLIZ-Continuing with our favorite duo...Captain Chrissy Cupcake, and Karen Kangeroo.

"Candyland...I have many informants here..." Captain Cupcake said as she strode off her sugar coated ship. Karen Kangeroo, of course on the heels of her favorite Captain.

"Really? I didn't think you the fan of Candyland." Captain Cupcake turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karen winced, she knew she was gonna hear it, so she might as well be out with it.

"Well, your such a ..."

"Watch it Karen, want to bloody Kangeroo hop your bloody well way back to wherever it was where I found you!" Captain Cupcake was angry.

"No."

"Then quiet." Cupcake walked a bit further until she came upon a huge building.

"Who's in there?" Karen asked.

"Why no other than the infamous Willy Wonka!"

"How do you know him?" Karen asked.

"We had a bit of an well, relationship..."

"Interesting." Karen smirked. Perhaps there was more to Captain Chrissy Cupcake then met the eye.

(I had to get my hands on Johnny somehow!)


	19. Needing an Angel

(A/N) It's official, I am a blonde! Got my hair did today! Anyway, I am so sick of this freaking weather! We Bostonians are stuck in the middle of a Noreaster till Thursday! Flooding rains and hurricane force winds! SUCK! Anyway, where is everyone! Are we slacking in the review department? MMMMM? I wuv you all anyways. Special thanks to Williz, and Crazy Pidwedgeon(Crap, I still can't spell!) You two are my favorite reviewers! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Eve, give me the bandages." Elizabeth asked her. Eve handed her the bandages. Elizabeth managed to take out the bullet, but Jack had lost a lot of blood. Both women were covered in blood, Elizabeth finished dressing his wound and sat down, Eve sat next to her.

Eve was still in pain, she didn't know why, but knew if she told anyone, they would huddle over her, and Jack wouldn't get the care he needed. "Is he going to be alright?" Eve asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know darling…" Elizabeth hugged her daughter. "It's all up to him." Eve winced away in pain. "What's wrong?"

Eve bit her lip. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, not about this. Is it your stomach?" Elizabeth bent down in front of her daughter.

"Yes." Eve let out in a breath.

"Describe the pain."

"It bloody hurts…I think I am in labor." Eve said as she leaned back.

"Has your water broke?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know…I don't think so…" 'Good.' Elizabeth thought, that meant Eve had a few hours, or she was having just labor pains, and they would pass. "I'm eight months. I'm too early."

"No, I had Laura at eight months. She was born fine and healthy. Come on Eve, I'll help you up." Elizabeth then helped Eve to her feet and began to walk out the door. Gabriel, Will, and Adam were out there waiting. As Gabriel saw Eve, being walked out by Elizabeth, he immediately went to Eve's other side.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"She's either in labor, or she is having labor pains." Elizabeth answered. "You need to take her to a bed, make sure she cleans up. If she is giving birth, her water will break, she'll know, she'll tell you. When and if her water breaks, send Will up to get me, if the pain worsens get me, if anything happens out of the ordinary, get me." Elizabeth said.

"Your not coming?" Eve grabbed her mother's sleeve.

"No, Jack needs me. Your father is going to help Gabriel, with anything he needs." Elizabeth said. "Adam is going to stay with me, he delivered Laura, but he terrified me in the process. Gabriel, can you handle this?"

Gabriel was scared, delivering his own children, he never thought he would be the one to do it. "Yes." Will then came over and took the arm that Elizabeth was holding.

XXXXXXX

Eve was in such utter pain that she could barely see straight. "Why won't this stop?" Eve cried as she clenched Gabriel's hand.

"Your water hasn't broke right?" Gabriel asked.

"No!" Eve screeched as another wave of pain hit her. "Gabriel I'm begging you, get my mother…I can't deal with this…I am not in labor…please, I need something for this bloody pain…" Eve cried. She was turned on her side facing Gabriel, her father was behind her.

Gabriel looked around, there was no other choice, they needed Elizabeth to tell him what to do. It had been hours like this. "Will, stay with her." Gabriel then let go of Eve's hand. He quickly ran to find Elizabeth, and he did, she was seated by Jack's bedside, holding his hand, speaking to him softly.

Elizabeth heard Gabriel come in and quickly turned around to look at him. "Is she in labor?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, she has labor pains, at least that's what she says. Elizabeth she has been in pain for hours now, isn't there something you can give her?"

"Get a doctor from London."

"Elizabeth, please she needs you."

"He's dying." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack. "Only a miracle can help him now…he lost so much blood." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "He needs an angel…Gabriel get a doctor for her, I need to stay here with Jack." Gabriel glanced at the pale face of Captain Jack Sparrow, and something in the pit of his stomach told him that these were the last days of the Captain.

XXXXXXX

"Do you need anything?" Will asked Eve.

"No." Eve was sweating profusely. Will took a towel and dipped it in cold water, and placed it on her forehead.

"It will be alright. You mother had the same problems. You'll be just fine." Will said as he squeezed her hand.

"What could be taking so long?" Eve asked, her breathing heaving her body.

"I don't know darling…" Will placed his hand on her forehead. "Just stay quiet, and relax…" Eve closed her eyes and tried to slow and control her breathing.

"I'm here…" Gabriel said as he walked through the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Eve asked, scared.

"A doctor, your mother has to stay with Jack."

"No doctors." Eve said.

"I assure you miss, I am fully capable of helping you." The doctor said in broken English.

"Oh Christ." Eve said as she dropped her head back.

"Please, don't let my speech fool you…"

"I'll try." Eve said with a forced smile.

Gabriel then whispered to Will, to go with Elizabeth, she needed him. Eve watched the exchange. "Where is my father going?"

"To help your mother."

"Why what's wrong with Jack?" Eve asked her voice unsteady.

"Mrs. Johnson, please remain calm." The doctor advised as he took out a needle.

"You aren't sticking me with bloody anything until he answers me." Eve then turned to Gabriel. "What is happening with Jack?"

"Evelyn, I don't want to upset you."

"You are upsetting me now!" Eve wretched in pain.

"Alright, your mother doesn't know if he's going to make it. He lost too much blood. She says he needs a miracle." Gabriel finally said. "Now, please Evelyn, let the doctor help you."

"Ok, I hit you with syringe, yes?" The doctor said to Eve.

"Is that a bloody question? Just do it!" Eve shouted. The doctor then stuck the needle into Eve's arm.

"That's it Mrs. Johnson. Just some labor pains, nothing more." The doctor waited until he saw her body relax.

"She'll be fine Mr. Johnson, just make sure she rests, and is not under stress, its no good for the babies." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I live in Paris, is it alright to leave?"

"I believe so. Here." The doctor handed Gabriel a bottle. "It will help for the pain."

"Thank you." The doctor then left, leaving Gabriel with a sleepy Eve.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked Eve.

"Better. Can I see Jack?"

"I think you should rest first." Eve looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I know." Gabriel kissed her forehead, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

(A/N) Doesn't look too good for Jack does it?

Now Onto the Tales of Captain Chrissy Cupcake and Karen Kangeroo

"Willy!" Chrissy bellowed as she walked into his office, her blonde hair flaying behind her.

"Chrissy my dear, how are you? Sweet as ever, I assume?" He said hugging her.

Karen watched the exchange and mumbled under her breath, then recieved a nasty look from her Captain.

"Sweet as can be."

"Who is this?" Willy asked looking at Karen. Chrissy was about to introduce Karen, when Karen stuck her hand out to Willy, who took her hand and brought it too his lips and kissed it. "Pleasure...Miss?"

"The names Kangeroo, Karen Kangeroo."

After hours of catching up between Chrissy and Willy, which Karen noted, that there was more between them than met the eye, a young man walked in, stunning features, with rich brown eyes. Karen was taken aback, for the first time in her life she was speechless.

(Ok Karen, we definatly gotta include Orlando in this for you! I hope you like him! It's my gift to you!)


	20. An Angel

(A/N) Hey everyone! I don't know when the next time I will be able to review, sorry, but I'm working a double shift Saturday, so I can take my mom to the hospital tomorrow. So depending on how that goes, it may effect the update in my stories. So please enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was four days since Jack had been shot. Eve was feeling better, and they were close to Paris. Later this afternoon, they would be in Paris, and they would be home…but home wasn't the same without Jack.

Eve sighed in bed as she thought about Jack, her surrogate father, when her own father wasn't there, the type of man she needed when she had thought Jon was dead, and again when Jon had betrayed her, and when Jon was killed, his son, at the barrel of Gabriel's pistol. That was his son, and he stayed by the girl he thought of as his daughter. Eve knew what Jack meant to her, and that was everything, he even stood by when Will and her reconciled, when Will stepped back into the shoes as her father. Jack was everything she could ever ask for in a friend, and in a father.

Eve tossed the blankets off her and began her walk to the cabin Jack was in. He was still alive, and barely keeping on, and she needed him, needed him when she was going to be a mother, the most terrifying experience, and that says a lot, considering the turbulent past few years of her life.

Eve opened the door to Jack's cabin and saw his pale form lying in bed. She sat down next to him and picked up his hand. She looked at his face, for the first time Eve thought he looked old, she noticed the silver in his hair, the wrinkles around his eyes, and she noticed something else…lifting a corner of his sleeve she saw her name…Under the sparrow her name Evelyn Rose, right underneath his own…Tears formed in her eyes, and she let them fall.

"Jack, I want you to know how much you mean to me. God Jack you can't leave me…I wouldn't know what to do without you…" Eve wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't know you had my name on your arm. Does that mean I am a honorary Sparrow?" Eve let out a nervous laugh. "If you can't find my voice, I understand…but try and fight Jack. You fought your way back from so much more. And I promise, I swear to you, if you just come back…I'll never ever drag you into another adventure. You can sit in the parlor and do absolutely nothing, I will serve you hand and foot. That is a pretty sweet deal if you ask me." Eve closed her eyes and cried silently. "Please Jack, I can't do anything without you…I can barely breathe…" Eve's deeps sobs shook the bed, she put her head in her hands and just cried, trying to keep up with her breathing. "Jack, I'm so sorry, I should have let Gabriel get rid of them there and then, and you wouldn't be here. I let my heart take over my better judgment…I'll never let that happen again…" Eve bent over him and placed her head on his chest. His heart beat was slow and steady, and she could barely contain her grief. "Please Jack…"

"Alright luv, just get off my chest…" Jack whispered hoarsely.

"Jack?" Eve lifted off him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You heard me?"

"Every word." Jack touched her cheek. "I couldn't leave you…"

"But you said no…the other…when you were…"

"Wrong luv, I didn't want you to get hurt…I saw your face…"

"Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"Is he dead?"

"Both of them. Lange came up to me, I was next to Gabriel, and he had his pistol, and I took Gabriel's, but he fired first…Anthony jumped in the way and was killed. I got up and shot Lange in his chest."

"That's my girl…" Jack closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You have always been there for me. I love you for it."

"I know. I love you too, you're my kid no matter what anyone says. You got more of my traits than your own father. Thank God, by the way."

Eve smiled. "I had more of your influence. I was always pulling at you when I was a little girl, you always amazed me, always got yourself out of a sticky situation by just conniving your way out, rarely with force."

"I was dying Eve." Eve shivered at his words. "You brought me back, I heard you, you're my reason for going on…making sure those kiddies of yours don't get any of their Grandpa Will's traits…I shudder at the thought…"

"No, they'll learn from Grandpa Jack." Eve smiled. "I'm going to get mother…she's going to check on you ok…"

"Ok." Eve stepped out of the room and told Elizabeth the news and she and Will went into the room. Eve then searched for Gabriel, he was talking with Adam.

"He's awake." Eve smiled. She saw both of their faces light up.

"Can we go see him?" Adam asked.

"Go ahead." She watched as Adam left. Eve then leaped into Gabriel's arms. "He's going to be fine." She said into his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"I thought so…" Gabriel said. "He's tough as nails."

"Like someone else you know?" Eve said flirtingly.

"Exactly like someone I know."

(A/N) How could you think that I would kill Jack! At least not now...hehe...

Now, onto the Adeventures of Captain Chrissy Cupcake and Karen Kangeroo!

"Now Chrissy..." Willy started. "The only person who could have taken the frosting is a man named Cane, Suggie Cane."

"I've heard of him, isn't he the guy that threw hot water over the beautiful sculpture of David, you know the edible one? It melted and splattered every where..." Karen said.

"Preciesly." Will then looked at Chrissy. "He is a very dangerous man, so that is why me and my associate Joe, will assist you and Karen." Karen was popping the gum in her mouth, and Joe looked down at her.

"What?" Karen shrugged.

"That damned gum..."

"Don't like it do you?" Karen then popped it really loud. She expected Joe to ring her neck, but he only smiled, it was Willy who stood up.

"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." Willy then sat down and continued speaking with Chrissy in low hushed tones.

"So how long have you known the famous Willy Wonka?" Karen asked Joe.

"Long time. Chrissy was the one that introduced us."

"Really?" Karen asked with her brow raised.

"Yup. She found me taught me everything she knows and Willy took me in. He's a saint."

"So you know all about the two of them?" Karen asked staring into his mezmorizing warm brown eyes.

"Yes."

Karen then grabbed him by the shoulders. "I believe that we have much to discuss."

(Alright Karen, it's your turn! Be gentle with my history with Willy...hehe) (BTW, Orlando was so totally hot in Ned Kelley, I got the movie just cuz of him!)


	21. The Arrival Part 1

(A/N) Last update, probably till Tuesday! Tuesday I will put up the final two chapters of this fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Damned bloody week!" Eve grumbled to herself as she got herself out of bed. There was no point in changing out of her chemise, because nothing else fit her. Eve was now a week overdue, she was officially over her nine month stay.

"You've just made it exceptionally comfortable for them." Gabriel said as he buttoned his shirt.

"For Christ sake, Gabriel, do you have to be so bloody understanding!" Eve was not in a good mood, whatsoever.

"I could be honest." Gabriel said a smirk forming.

"That would be good."

"Alright, they don't want to come out because they might think their mother is a bloody tyrant, listen to yourself, your going bloody crazy!" Gabriel said and when he saw her face he burst into laughter.

"You think it's funny?" Eve said with her hand on her hips.

"No, I am late to meet Damien, and I don't want to argue with you, remember stress is no good…" Gabriel opened the door.

"Stress? I am stressed to the bloody point of no return!" Gabriel turned back to the room and held her at her shoulders.

"I will be back in a few hours. Then I will take you out, and you can relax, I promise."

"In my chemise?"

"In your chemise. I really have to go, otherwise, I'll never get back home." Gabriel then kissed her softly and went out the door. As Gabriel left Marie came in.

"Jack is asking for you." Marie said as she started picking up.

"Thank you." Eve then dipped her hands in the basin of water and splashed it on her face. A pain hit her in the stomach. Waving it off, thinking it as nothing, she went to Jack's room.

XXXXX

"Jack you have to leave the girls alone. Some of them are younger than me." Eve said as she sat on the large plush armchair that was positioned by his bed. Two young maids looking after Jack, were giggling as Eve walked in.

"I can't help it if they love my Sparrow charm." Jack said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Eve asked.

"Much. When are your parents and Adam due back?"

"Well they are going over the building of their homes. They should be back soon, any day." Eve leaned back in the chair and rubbed her stomach.

"No activity yet?"

"No. I'm beginning to think they will never come out." Eve then got up and walked to the mantle above the fireplace.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked.

"A lot." Eve then bent over and held her stomach, clenching the mantle.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing to worry about, at least not yet…"

"Have you thought of any names?" Jack said , still looking concerned.

"Oh yes, I have them almost picked out…but I think when their born, you know, then we'll name them appropriately." Eve smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Are you sure your okay? You look like your ready to fall over."

"Why thank you Jack…you look pale and emaciated just as well…" Eve then leaned over again. "Uh-oh…" Eve let out a small gasp.

"What was uh-oh?" Jack said alarmed.

"My water broke." Eve then looked at Jack. "This is it." Eve held onto the mantle tightly, with a small smile on her face.

"What do you need me to do?" Jack said looking to get out of bed.

"Nothing. I can make it back to my room. Jack don't do anything." Eve walked by the bed and sat down. "I just can't make it all at once." Eve laughed nervously and looked at Jack. "This is it, I'm going to be a mother…"

"Then get to it luv…" Jack clenched her hand in his and gave it a loving squeeze. Eve then slowly made her way to the hall where she saw Marie.

"Marie, I am in labor." Eve said between breaths.

"Oh dear, what do you need me to do?"

"I trust you…oh, but please help me back to bed." Eve continued speaking as Marie helped her back to her room. "Tell James to get Gabriel, and I need you to run and get the doctor."

"Of course." Marie then helped her into bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now. Also if you could send a carriage, to look for my parents…that would be nice…"

"Right away…" Marie placed some covers over her and quickly scooted out of the room.

Eve flopped her head back, she wasn't in that much pain, but she knew that was quickly going to change. Eve let a small smile escape her lips, she was going to be a mother, not to just one, but two…she was so happy, she practically soared.

"Ouch…" Eve said as she felt a surge in pain. She held her hand at her stomach, feeling them move within her. "Okay, now please, just don't hurt mommy…" Eve said talking to herself. "I'm so scared…" Eve said as her eyes glanced around the empty room. "Okay enough of that…" The same surge of pain. The door then burst open, it was her parents. "Thank God someone's here!" Eve said in relief.

"Your in labor?" Elizabeth asked as she quickly took her daughter's hand.

"Yes." Eve then shifted in bed.

"Where's Gabriel?" Will asked.

"Down at the docks with Damien, someone went to get him. Marie went to get the doctor." Eve closed her eyes.

"Just breathe Eve, it helps." Elizabeth said.

"Where's Adam?"

"He stayed behind. Marie was outside just as we pulled up. She sent the carriage ahead anyway to get Adam." Will answered her.

"Okay…I'm scared…" Eve's eyes slowly began to fill with tears.

"I know." Will kissed her forehead. His baby having a baby…flashes of her first steps, first words, first lesson in swordplay…and he smiled.

Marie then walked into the room with the doctor behind her. "Marie, where is Gabriel?" Eve asked breathing heavily.

"James is already on his way…soon I promise."

"Oh Christ…" Eve said as she clenched the sheets.

"Eve, my name is Doctor Henry Danskin, I am going to deliver your twins."

"Right." Eve said.

"How is the pain?" He asked. Will and Elizabeth stood beside Marie.

"It's bloody pain, is it not supposed to hurt?" Eve snipped.

"Alright…How much time would you say the pain comes?" Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Everyten minutes." Elizabeth said.

"Good, that means we don't have that far to go. You were probably in labor since last night, just hadn't really felt it. Your water broke this morning?"

"Yes, just a little while ago."

"Good." The doctor then went to Marie and told her what he would be needing.

"Doctor…" Eve interrupted him.

"Call me Henry."

"Ok, Henry, please don't deliver these babies until Gabriel gets here…" Eve said.

"Afraid it's not up to me." Henry then looked across to Will and Elizabeth. "You are going to have to leave."

"No, they won't not until Gabriel gets here." Fear rising in the back of her throat.

"I can't have too many people in the room."

"I don't care what you…" Eve feel back into the pillows. "Not until he gets here…" Eve said.

"Eve…"

"It's a big bloody room for Christ sake!" Eve grabbed the doctor's tie, and pulled him close to her. "They stay until I say they can go…" Eve then released his tie.

"I have dealt with many deliveries, but this is the most violent." Henry got up, straightened his tie,and opened his bag and started to pull out his instruments. Next thing Eve knew a large chair was wheeled into the room by a few of the servants.

"What the hell is that?" Eve asked.

"A birthing chair." Elizabeth answered.

"You mean I have to get up." Eve asked exasperated.

"Yes."

"Where's Gabriel?" Eve pleaded.

"Right here." Gabriel walked in the door and directly to Eve. "I'm right here."

(A/N) The Next Chapter is what we all we have been waiting for! It is really sweet, I especially paid attention to that chapter, it had to be perfect, our character had been waiting for so long to have children, so Eve is going to get a beautiful chapter!

_**Now back to the Adventures of Captain Chrissy Cupcake and Karen Kangeroo!**_

"Suggie Cane is pure evil Karen. I want you to stay at my side." Chrissy said to her small companion. "William says that he will strike at any moment...the rumors have already begun that we are looking for the frosting." Chrissy said as she steered her sugar coated vessel through the sea of maple syrup. "What are you looking at?" Chrissy asked

"William? Why not just spill the bloody beans! I'll find out soon enough!" Karen said with enthusiasm.

"Well, when you tell me about what's going on between you and Joe..." Chrissy said waving her finger towards Joe, who was tying down sails. "Then we'll talk."

"Alright..." Karen said with a smile. "He's gorgeous, but you'd have to be blind not to see that. But nothing 'official', has happened yet. So I spilled, now it's your turn."

"It was nearly five years ago now..." Chrissy sighed. "We were very much in love...then he asked my to marry him, I would be the Mrs. Wonka of his chocolate empire. And at first I said yes..." Karen noted the pain in her Captain's voice. "Then it got to be that I couldn't be free...and that's what I wanted. So I told him I loved him and that I needed my freedom. I bought the Snickers, (Captain Chrissy's ship), and have been out on the maple waters since."

"And he understood?" Karen asked in amazement.

"Yes. He let me go...I told him I would return one day."

"Was that day yesturday?" Karen asked.

"Yes...I believe it was. This is my last adventure."

(Karen my girl, it all yours...steamy moments that would melt the marzapan off any wedding cake with mister Joe Bearns? Maybe? Have fun!)


	22. The Arrival Part 2

(A/N) Alrighty everyone! I know, where the hell have I been? I know I know, no excuses, but I will post the final two chapters right now. The last chapter will be an epilogue even though there is one more installment in this series, because, in fact, this was going to be the end, but after thinking about it, I knew everything had to end differently. Anyway, **WillsOneLove, or Miss Cait**, a birthing chair is something they used back in the day to help the mother sit up and stuff, today it would be the stirrups and all that crap, and I am sorrry if you are a young girl who has yet had the chance to discover the JOYS of womanhood, but you'll find out soon enough. Example, when the mommy to be is pushing, those things her legs are propped up on, well that's what a birthing chair is, I don't know the name they call it today, but more than likely it is to that affect. I am so glad you love the adventures of Captain Cupcake and Karen Kangeroo! I don't mind hanging up by boots to settle down with Johnny...my my what's a girl to do!

OH MY GOD, JOHNNY MAY HAVE BOUGHT A HOUSE IN HOPKINGTON NEW HAMPSHIRE! I LIVE IN BOSTON! HELLO DO THE MATH! SO CLOSE! I heard it's for a movie, it's a pretty hot topic up here in New England! Anyway, enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Gabriel, I'm so scared." Eve said..

"I know you are."

"You do? Really? Surprises me, I didn't know you could have children?" Eve said as she squeezed his hand.

"Sorry…" Gabriel mumbled he knew what she was going to be like, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Eve said impatiently.

"Because you'll just yell at me some more. And I like my head between my shoulders, thank you very much." Gabriel then took a cloth and dabbed it on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Eve's face contorted to one of pain. "It hurts…"

"We are almost a minute apart." Henry told Eve.

"What's that mean?" Eve asked as she blew out a breath of air.

"When we reach a minute, you are going to start to push." Henry then got up and walked across the room and spoke to Marie, and a few other maids, that were going to help with the delivery.

"Almost there." Gabriel whispered to Eve as he took a towel and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Easy for you to say." Eve said as she shifted in the chair. They had been at this for three hours, just more and more pain, Eve thought she was beginning to cross-eyed from all the pain.

"If I could take away…"

"Don't say it unless you mean it…or can do it for that matter…" Eve put her head back.

"Want me to tell your parents that it will be soon?" Gabriel asked.

"No, don't leave." She held his hand. "This really bloody hurts…"

"I know…" The doctor then walked towards Eve.

"Ready to see your children?"

"Yes." Eve said totally wiped out.

"Want to start pushing?"

"No." Eve said defiantly. "I changed my mind…I want them to stay in…less painful…" Gabriel stood behind the chair and held Eve's hand.

"Eve, I want you to sit up, and when I say, I want you to push." Gabriel put his hand on her back and helped her sit up. "Alright…push…" She clenched Gabriel's hand as Eve fought to bring their child into the world. Gabriel spoke soft words to her, encouraging and loving at the same time.

XXXXXXX

"God it sounds like she's being hacked to bloody death…" Jack said as he sat in bed, Will and Elizabeth sitting on chairs that faced the bed.

"Well it hurts…don't you remember when I had Laura?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Wait just a second, Jack delivered Laura?" Will asked. "You mean he…saw…and…I thought…"

"No, for Christ sake Will, he nearly fainted, cried out when I squeezed his hand a bit hard. Adam did…"

"Rat." Jack spat to Elizabeth, as he saw Will's amused face.

"I remember the pain, and the mouth you had on you…I hope Gabriel still has his head after this…" Jack said.

"I hope so too." Will said.

"It won't be long before we hear a crying baby…" Elizabeth beamed.

"I know…" Will took her hand in his.

"That's all I bloody need at night, crying babies…" Jack stopped when the first cries were heard. The three stopped and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, you have a boy…" The doctor handed one of the maids the small baby.

"Evelyn, he's beautiful…" Gabriel kissed Eve softly as he saw his son for the first time.

"Is he healthy?" Eve asked as she tried to look.

"Eve, your job isn't done, you have one more…" Henry said.

"Wait, is he alright? I have to know…" The desperation in Eve's voice rung soundly.

"Just by looking, he is a very healthy boy…"

"Thank you…" Eve smiled.

"Ok, now one more time now, sit up, and on my word, start pushing…" Henry said. Gabriel laid his hand on Eve's back a second time and helped her scoot up.

"I love you…" Gabriel whispered in her ear.

"Push…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's one down one to go…" Jack said.

"Two…I wonder if they're boys or girls." Will said.

"Don't know…Gabriel looks manly enough…maybe a pair of boys…" Jack said.

"If Eve's lucky she'll have one of each." Elizabeth said.

"As long as everyone involved is healthy, I don't care." Will said.

"I agree. I just can't wait to hold them…" Elizabeth smiled.

"I have a question." Jack piped up.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked amused.

"How is she going to feed them? I mean there two of them…two you know…" Jack then contorted his face to a look of confusion, juggling his hands around his chest. "Hell Elizabeth, you know what I mean."

"She'll manage. And Gabriel will probably have to help her."

"A man can't do that!" Jack yelped. Both Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"No you idiot! He is going to help her position them and hold them for her." Elizabeth said. The door then opened.

"Heard this was the official wait room." Damien said as he walked through the door, holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Well you heard right." Will said.

"What's the news?" Damien said as he sat down.

"One set of cries, we are waiting for another." Elizabeth said.

"Good, Gabriel should be happy." Damien said. "He couldn't wait to have children of his own. And he knew within a heartbeat that Evelyn was the one he wanted to have them with." A second cry was heard and they all went silent for a second time, smiles spread on all of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Two strong, healthy, lads." Henry said as he finished looking at both the small bundles. He then walked over to the bed Eve was resting on. "And a healthy mommy to go along with it." Eve's eyes were nearly closed. Henry then turned to Gabriel. "She'll need her rest. In an hour or so, wake her up, that's when she will begin to nurse. Marie told me she knows enough to help the both of you. I recommend you help Eve nurse the boys, it can get rather cumbersome."

"Thank you Henry, thank you so much." Gabriel shook his hand.

"Anytime Gabriel, hopefully this won't be the last time I have the pleasure of bringing more children into this house. I'll be by tomorrow to check on her." Henry then gave a nod and opened the door. "You have a bit of an audience out here…" Henry smiled and left the room.

"Go ahead, tell them the good news." Marie smiled. "I have everything handled." Gabriel let out a huge grin. Gabriel stepped out onto the hall and Elizabeth gave him a huge hug.

"How are they?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mother and both children are fine and healthy." Gabriel then let out a huge puff of breath.

"Well, dear cousin, now the family man." Damien said as he hugged his cousin.

"So what do we have? Boys, girls, elephants? What?" Jack asked.

"Two boys." Gabriel smiled.

"Have you named them?" Will asked as a smile formed.

"No. I actually have to go back in, Evelyn needs to nurse soon, I need to help." Gabriel's hands were shaken. "Thank you all so much, I'll try and bring them out when I get the chance." Gabriel quickly stepped back into the room, where Eve was still asleep. Gabriel walked over to Marie who was tending to his son's.

"How are they?" Gabriel whispered.

"Hungry." Marie smiled at the man, she had known him since he was a small boy, and to see his son's brought a tears to her eyes. "You should wake her up." Gabriel walked over to the bed and kissed Eve.

"What's wrong?" Eve immediately snapped her eyes open.

"Nothing. You need to start nursing." Gabriel looked into her eyes, they were full of love and warmth.

"How am I going to do that?" Eve asked.

"That's why I'm here…" Marie said. Marie then picked up one of the bundles and walked over to the bed. "Now, unbutton some of your buttons…" Marie then watched as Eve undid the button. "Ok, now take him…" Marie handed the bundle to Eve. "He knows what he's doing, just let him get a good grasp…" Marie leaned over. "Yes, just move the blanket…there you go…see he knows…" Eve looked down at her son, and nearly started to cry, but she wouldn't she was just so happy.

"Gabriel, come here." Marie smiled. Gabriel walked over to the other cradle. "You need to learn how to pick him up. Make sure you support the head. There you go…" Marie watched him as his large hands, and powerful arms, gently picked up his tiny son. "Now take him to Evelyn…"

Gabriel looked down on the small child and he finally understood his father's and mother's worry about him and his sister. He never wanted his children to suffer, would always want the absolute best for them.

"Now Evelyn, you are going to have to manage to…" Gabriel brought his son down to Eve, "There you go…" Marie watched the young family, it would be a beautiful portrait to paint. Evelyn sat in the middle, a son on each arm, and Gabriel sitting to the side, looking down on his wife and children, a smile appearing on both of their faces.

"I'll leave you two alone. You can handle it from here." Marie then quietly bowed out of the room.

"They are beautiful…" Gabriel said as he touched the top of his son's head, his blonde head.

"They are aren't they…" Eve whispered.

"They need names."

"I know."

"I saw the doctor mark them, on the bottom of their feet. One and Two."

"Did you have any ideas?" Eve asked as she giggled.

"How about we each name one?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure." Both felt silent as they thought of names.

"Jackson Thomas Johnson." Gabriel said suddenly. "Both men mean a lot to us, Jack to you, and Thomas was my father's name."

"Gabriel William Johnson. I said I always would name my son Gabriel…and now I can. And my father, he is an important part of my life…just like you are." Eve smiled.

"And you and…" Gabriel smiled as he paused. "…Jack, and Gabe…the three of you, mean everything to me, you are my life…is it possible to love them so much so fast?" Gabriel said as he moved the blanket to get a better look at his boys.

"I fell in love the day I found out…it hasn't stopped…it will only grow stronger, just like the way I love you."

(a/n) What you all think? Two boys! Woo Hoo! Anyway the epilogue is going to jump five years, so the boys will be teetering on six and we'll see if there are any other additions to the Johnson Family!

NOW ONTO THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN CHRISSY CUPCAKE AND KAREN KANGEROO!

"Captain this is odd..." Karen said as she looked at Suggie Cane's Lair.

"What is?" Chrissy said as she looked over the gumdrop hill.

"His home...it isn't sugary. It's flagstone...bloody concrete!" Karen whispered harshly.

"No, he isn't normal. Remember we have to find the frosting...stay behind me...don't let me lose sight of you." Karen then tugged at her Captain's sleeve.

"What about Willy and Joe?"

"They are already inside..."

They crept up to the front entrance to the lair, where they were greeted by Willy and Joe. "He's by the fireplace...drinking hot chocolate." Joe said to Chrissy.

"Bastard...no marshmellow's I presume?" Chrissy said outraged.

"No." Joe said disgustedly.

"Damnit." Chrissy cursed. They all crept inside the lair and walked into the parlor. In a large red velvet chair sat Suggie Cane, the meanest crook in all Candyland.

"I expected all of you..." He said as his voice boomed. "And you all will die..." Then out of no where razor sharp candy canes came barreling towards them...Chrissy pushed Karen out of the way as they all hit the floor. Then the worst thing that could happen, happened...Oompa Loompas...in the hundreds...came swashling through the door...singing that annoying song.

"William, care to tell me what this is about?" Chrissy asked as she took out her Lollipop Sword.

"I don't know what's going on..." Willy then also took out his Lollipop, as did Joe, and Karen, who looked positively mortified.

(Okay Karen my girl, your turn! We have fan's now so we gotta keep it TIGHT! This is for you Cait!)


	23. Epilogue

(A/N) Next Installment will be posted on Thursday! It will be called, A New Beginning: Final Conflict. If you can think of a better title, let me know and maybe I'll use it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Five Years Later

"Stop the two of you!" Eve ran into the fields after her two oldest children. "If I say it once more, you'll have your father to deal with!"

"We just want to play…" Gabe stopped and looked at his mother with big eyes.

"Not out of my line of sight."

"Mommy we are five now…big boys…" Eve smiled at Jack. Eve extended her arms, and each one of her son's grabbed one hand.

"Yes you are, but your father is due back soon with Uncle William and Aunt Laura…and I still need to dress your brother and sister. Just please…" Eve looked up and saw Jack ahead of her.

"Grandpa Jack!" Both children broke free and tackled Jack to the ground.

"What I say about giving your mother a hard time?"

"Not to unless you say it's ok." Gabe answered.

"Oh really?" Eve said with her arms crossed.

"Kids…" Jack shrugged nervously. "Need help?"

"Yes. Colette still needs to be fed, and maybe if I'm lucky Joshua hasn't wiggled out of his clothes just yet." Eve had just had Colette a few months ago, her only daughter in a herd of boys. Joshua was two, and Eve had definitely has her hands full with four children, all under the age of six.

"Well, I'll keep my eye on these two for you."

"Thank you Jack. Be good." Eve warned her two boys.

"We will." Eve smirked as she walked away. Eve quickly made her way back in the house and stopped when she reached the parlor.

"Thank God!" Eve said relieved. Will and Adam were in the living room keeping Joshua company, and quiet. "I was worried I'd have to put him back in his clothes again." Eve sat down next to her father, as Joshua wiggled out of his hands and onto her lap.

"A bit stressed?" Will asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Yes. I swear they have the worst traits of us all." Eve then got up, holding Joshua with one arm on his back as he clung to her neck. "I have to check on Colette, she still needs to be fed…Do you mind just watching him a bit more?"

"No. Go ahead." Adam said. Eve then handed Joshua down to Adam. Eve went upstairs, and practically ran into the nursery where Elizabeth was cooing over Colette's cradle.

"I still need to feed her…" Eve said out of breath.

"Alright." Elizabeth smiled. "What do you need me to do?"

"Try and wrestle the boys and Jack in the parlor, I'll be down in a few minutes with Colette."

"Sure." Elizabeth then hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you." Eve stood back and looked her mother in the eye.

"What?"

"You are a good wife, a loving mother, and one hell of a pirate…even though the pirating theme has gone cold in the world. I just wanted you to know that your father and I are proud of you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Eve went downstairs where all her children were waiting. Holding Colette tightly as she went down the stairs she began to think about her life only a few short years ago, it was so empty, now it was so full of love, it was overwhelming, and in just a little while, she would be seeing her brother and sister, whom she hadn't seen in years.

"Mommy Jack took my toy!" Gabe whined as he grabbed her skirt as she walked in.

"Jack, give your brother his toy." Eve said as she looked at him with a stern eye, and handed Colette to her mother.

"No. Tell Gabe to stop his bloody whining!"

"Where did you pick up that type of language?" Eve said as she placed her hands on her hips. Jack said nothing and glanced at Jack. Eve's eyes traveled and locked on Jack.

"I try and watch my language I swear!" Jack said in his own defense.

"Always bloody this and bloody that in front of them…" Adam added.

"What the hell would you bloody know? Your always cursing too! Besides the boys need to know…men talk…" Jack noticed the look on Eve's face, and the laughter that was about to break from Adam.

"Jack, give your brother his toy, and please play nice." Eve said as she rubbed her temples.

"I told you boys to mind your mother, not make her go out of her mind." Gabriel said as he walked into the parlor. Eve quickly turned around and ran to him and hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed you." Eve said as she hugged him tighter.

"I know, me too."

"Where are my…" Eve glanced behind Gabriel's shoulder and saw the rest of her family. William, Emily, and now a ten year old Henry, Laura, Jacob, and their seven year old Adam. Eve walked towards her brother and sister. They all were different, all of them with their own families…

"My Eve, you certainly have been busy…" William said with a certain grin on his face.

"I have…"

"Bloody rabbit you are…" Laura said. The three then embraced…it had been too long, with the stress of pirating, their own lives, the quarrels within their family, their own relationship had suffered, and Eve was so happy, happy to finally have everything the way it should have been.

XXXXXXXXX

"It's amazing to see them all." Gabriel said to Eve as she put Colette and Joshua in bed.

"What do you mean?" Eve whispered as she kissed her son's forehead.

"I mean all of you…even our children." They walked to Gabe and Jack's room.

"You mean the likeness." Eve said as they both peered into the room, and saw both boys were sound asleep.

"Exactly." Gabriel said as he shut the door behind them. They then walked to their bedroom and Gabriel opened the door for Eve. "I mean all of them, and I thank God that Joshua isn't talking much yet, and Colette can't, because they are all loud and opinionated."

"That's my mother's handiwork. She always taught us never to let anything that we thought of go unknown. We all passed it on to our children." Eve then stepped behind the screen and slipped off her dress, and stepped into her nightgown. Eve then thought about her words, and realized that Gabriel had no family, except Damien. "I'm sorry." Eve stepped out of the screen and looked at him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to be." Gabriel looked down at the floor. Eve stepped towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"You were thinking about it though…I should watch what I say a bit more often." Her seemingly soft gaze pierced his heart, he loved her so much.

"No, I don't want you to ever not tell me what you feel, or what your thinking." Gabriel tipped her head upwards and he kissed her. "I have a family now. It is with you, Gabe, Jack, Joshua, and Colette. It is more than I could have ever asked for."

"I love you." Eve got up and sat next to him. "And you are more than what I could have asked for. You gave me four beautiful children, and your heart."

"I love you." Gabriel then titled her head back and kissed her with such passion that it drew Eve's breath away. They realized at that moment that their lives were perfect. Their lives were turbulent, Gabriel losing his entire family, and Eve losing her moral fiber, with three miscarriages, a son she buried, and an unfaithful husband. But now, this moment, this particular time in their lives made up for everything, because they were happy, because they hadn't a care in the world, and because they loved each other with everything in them, and with that they would bring it to their children…they would love their children, and make sure they know the meaning of family, and it's importance. They would live out the rest of their lives in love and harmony, because they had each other.

(a/n) Like? No Like? Well, the next installment takes place another five years from now. Here is a summary: Five years later, everyone's lives are turned upside down with the abduction of Eve and Gabriel's children, Colette the youngest is ill with a heart defect, without her mother and medicine, Colette runs the risk of death. Eve will have to strap on her boots once more to save her children, Gabriel comes to terms with the fact that his wife is a pirate through and through. Betrayal is the name of this game, it will shock you... (WARNING: Major Character Death...)


End file.
